7 minutes in heaven with Jacob Black
by Michelleeee
Summary: takes place after jake runs away in eclipse. him and billy packed up and moved away...now he is back in his old neighborhood -pre-La Push- and him and his old neighbors -now neighbors again- are playing 7 minutes in heaven, no good at summeries...sorry
1. The Game

My phone rung twice before I picked it up. The caller-ID said 'Alex =]' with a picture of my best friend and me in a bathroom stall sticking our tongues out. I laughed a little at the goofy picture and picked it up.

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"He's back…well, they're back. Just look outside…now!"

"Okay, okay" I sighed and walked over to my window. _What could be so important that she can't let me look outside later…I mean if its like snow or something won't it be there later? Oh well, better do it now so she doesn't eat me or something. _I laughed to myself at the thought. "Who are the new neighbors?" I asked as I looked out the window onto the Black's old house and a moving truck.

"They aren't new, they're back! After all this time, they came back!"

"Wait…the- the-"she cut me off, "Yes, the Blacks!" We both screamed into the phone.

"I'll meet you outside!" I squealed and ran outside. As I broke through the front door, Alex was doing the same. We ran over to the Black's house and we found Billy by the front door.

"Billy!" Alex and I yelled at the same time. He turned around and then started over to us, "Sage, Alex! Oh my how you two have grown. I am afraid the kids are coming home later. You should all come over later tonight when they get in. Alex, bring the rest of you siblings, okay?"

"Okay!" We said simultaneously.



I was going to the Black's party; it was a big reunion of sorts. The Carters will be there. The Blacks, the Caters, and me were all friends growing up but the Blacks moved away about seven years ago, but they moved back in today and invited us over for a big catch-up-party. I used to be best friends with the middle Black boy, Jacob. I never forgot him, out of all the other wonderful people from that family, and I never _really_ understood why.

When I get there, they are just about to start playing _7 Minutes in Heaven_ but instead of seven minutes, you get 1 hour and every pair gets their own closet. Everyone was there already Maggie, Alexis (Alex), John, and Paul Carter and Joe, Jacob, Patrick (Pat), Ann, and Rachel Black. The youngest are Joe and Maggie they are 16 and 15. The two oldest are Rachel and John, they're both 19. As for me, I'm 17, so is Jake. Out of everyone else there, Jacob and I were the closest, I don't know if we still will be. I was very good friends with all of them so it doesn't matter who I got paired up with, because we all knew what was to happen doesn't really matter. I used to like Jake back when we were kids, and I never stopped thinking about him after they moved. Although, I never _really_ knew why.

Ann called me over when I got there, "Sage! Get over here we're just about to start, and _you're _going first!"

"No, its really okay…someone else can go first."

"Uh-uh, you _ARE_ going first!" U_gh! I hate being the first to do __**anything**__. _ "Okay Sage? You and who ever you get go into this closet." she said pointing to the only closet in this room. _Hmmm, didn't this use to be Jacob's bedroom?_

"Ugh, okay" Despite my best efforts, I went first, pushed my hand into the small bag full of colored paper, and pulled one out, ''Ummm, red?'' I asked. I saw Jacob quickly stand up.

''That would be me!'' he said. He half walks half runs to the closet. I followed him, butterflies in my stomach. _Oh my god! I can't believe I got him! Wait, will he remember me? Oh well I'll find out soon enough._ I turned around just in time to see Suzanna (his oldest sister) smirk. _I wonder what's so funny. _The door closes behind me, and Jacob is sitting on the floor, I sat across from him.

''Hey Jacob," I say. No response.

''Jacob, I said hi,'' I said again. Still no response. He took a deep breath.

"Jake, what's wrong. You do remember me r-.'' His lips crashed against mine and cut me off. They were hot against mine. I pulled back a little stunned.

"Awe damn it, I knew I shouldn't have. I should've known after all these years you would-" it was my turn to cut him off. I lunged at him and returned his kiss even deeper, tangling my hands in his long soft hair. He stood up and I followed, moving as one. He pushes me gently against the wall, and continues to kiss my lips. He gently nibbled my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little, but then closed it. He pulled back, looked up and stared angrily at me.

''Just having a little fun,'' I said. ''Well, if that's how you want to be'' With that, he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around him. I hugged them to his warm, hard body. He was still kissing me when he moved down to my throat.

''Jake'' I moaned. He pushes me into to the wall, and kisses me harder. "You are more beautiful then I ever could have imagined." He whispers into my neck. "And I have…have." He dropped my legs, stepped backward, and sat on the floor.

"You what?"

"I don't wanna say"

"No, Jake, tell me…please?" I pleaded. He shook his head. I sat down nest to him and took his hands "Jacob, What is it?" He looked away, "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can! Jake, I promise no matter what it is I swear I will always love you, I ALWAYS HAVE" his eyes bugged out as he turned around to look at me. S_ure,_ **now**_ I figure out my feelings for him._ I thought,"Woops!" I said blushing, careful not to look at him; I got up and started to leave.

"Don't go…Sage…please…" I turned around, our eyes met and we stayed like that for a while. He stood up and slowly walked over to me, took my hands, and looked into my eyes. I melted. "I don't care how you feel, Sage, I promise nothing will ch-" I kissed him as tears roll down my face.

"Oh my god! Are you crying?!" he said pulling back, sounding in pain. I pulled back so I could see him.

"Only because I'm so happy I finally said that, I've never been able to figure that out before. I promise you I have never been happier." He smiled, and then it became a very crooked smile, "I can make you happier," he promised. He kissed me and pulled me to him, hands around my waist. I threw my arms around him and held him there. Slowly he moved his hands from my waist to my thigh and pulled my leg up, then the other. I was getting into it; I leaned to the side of his face and nibbled on his earlobe. He shivered, and started leaning toward the floor. He leaned down slowly making sure that I wasn't going to freak out. He sat down with me on his lap, still kissing; he began to pull himself backward so he would be lying down. And I let him crawl away; he looked at me confused, "To fast?"

"I just needed to breathe." I promised as I crawled over to him leaned forward toward him then flopped next to him on my back. He began to roll on top of me and I put my hands up.

"Not all in one night. Please…Jake for me?" he sighed in defeat, threw his hands up, "Okay Sage, you win."

Our hour was almost up, we got up and started to walk out of the room, hand in hand, but I tripped and, in his attempt to catch me, brought him down with me. He fell first, I landed on top. I just lay down on top of him.

"Now this isn't fair." He said with a pout. AAA

"What isn't fair?" I asked honestly confused. He motioned toward our bodies, "You say we can't go any farther and yet you lay down on top of me…that's just _not_ fair." I realized what he said.

"Oh, haha sorry." I said blushing. As I went to get up, he pulled me down, "No one said I didn't like it." I smiled and lay down again.



The next day I went over to his house. He had called me over so of course I went.

"Hey you!" he grinned as I walked over to his house. Still _so_ happy from last night, I stuttered.

"H-Hey…Jake." was all I could manage to say. He laughed and put his arm around me. We went back into the little shed in his back yard. We stood only a few feet away from each other. His eyes suddenly narrowed on me, like a thirsty animal. I gulped, feeling my heart begin to accelerate as my cheeks turn light pink.

"I like you" he finally said. "I really like you and I really need to tell you this. You're smart and nice, not to mention you're pretty. I love you, and, and…"he stopped.

"And what Jake?" I said blushing.

"And I should have- much, much sooner- I just- I'm sorry…" he said as he dropped his head. I was confused. I took two steps toward him, "I don't get it…Jake, what _are_ you talking about?" he looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"I always have…and I never realized it…SAGE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he shouted at the end. He started to shake and walk out, but before he could leave, I crushed his lips against mine. They were soft and warm the touch delighted me. I stretched my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Many butterflies in my stomach began to flutter as the kiss turned more passionate. He pushed me against the wall and rose his lips against my neck, making a moan escape my lips. He smirked and kissed my soft spot again then made a trail back to my lips. I caressed his hair with my fingers as he rubbed my back slowly. After two more minutes, he finally pulled away.

"You aren't mad, scared, repulsed?" he asked. I bit my lips and looked away so he didn't to notice my blush, "I love you too an-" but before I could say more, he crushed his lips against mine again.

God knows how much time passed as we kissed, but as we did, I realized something. Jake _loves _me, and that means as long as I want him…he was mine. As we kissed, I began to smile. He pulled back "What?" I continued to smile.

"I just realized something that's all." He looked confused.

"What did you realize?" I took a much-needed breath then said, "I realized that as long as I want you, you are mine. And one more thing…" He smiled, "There's more?" Smiling back, "Yeah, I also realized that your love won't go to waste…'cause…I want you forever." He smiled, blushed, and kissed me more passionately then ever before. He was _not_ trying to be careful, and I actually liked it. Within seconds, completely intertwined with each other, we were against the wall. He picked up my legs, wrapped them around himself, and began to start to drop onto the floor. As he started to lift my shirt, Billy called us in for lunch; Jake swore under his breath and helped me up. I giggled.

As I walked by him, I whispered, "We'll finish _that_ later." He grabbed my arm, spun me around, and kissed me.

"Damn right we will." Then put his hand in my back pocket. I looked up at him, he started to pull his hand away, but I held it there. "That look wasn't for you to stop, I was looking up at what will be all mine forever." He smiled and kissed me, "Forever and ever baby."



As I curled up, ready for bed there was a bang on my window, I looked outside and saw Jake with a handful of rocks. I lifted the window and whispered, "What _are_ you doing here!" He put down the rocks and walked to my window "We need to finish what we started." He smiled a devious smile. _Ugh, did he not realize the time? What time is it anyway? _"Um Jake?" "Yeah?" "You do realize that its 12:30 in the morning right?" He was at my window now, "I know." He smiled deviously again and started lifting my window. "My parents are home…we can't do anything now. You realize that right?" He sighed and hoisted himself into my room, "Yeah I know I just wanted to see you again Sage." Smiling I leaned up and kissed his chin. Smiling he looked down at me, pulled me close to him, and held me there.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you stay the night?" Smiling, he hopped on my bed, "You read my mind" then gave me a huge grin. _God look at that smile! _I thought as my heart melted. I walked over to my bed and snuggled up next to Jacob. There was so much of him, he rolled onto his side and pulled me into his arms so I was perfectly melded to him. I rolled over so I was facing him, "Jake?" He looked at me as if to say 'go on'. "Earlier today, you said something about you didn't realize something sooner…what was it?" He sighed and pulled me over to him, "Just the fact that I have loved you since we were younger…and last night, when we kissed, it- well it all finally fell into place. Why it never felt quite right when I kissed someone, why I could never _really_ say 'I love you' and mean it, why when ever-" I kissed him lightly on the lips "Okay, I get it. And just do you know, I _never_ stopped thinking about you." "All seven years?" he cocked his head. I looked down "All seven years, eleven weeks, and…six days." "You counted?" I blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Only a little." He sighed and kissed me, "I love you Sage." "I love you too." I yawned and snuggled a little closer into Jacob. I could hear and feel him chuckle, "Good night my love, sweet dreams." I smiled to myself, "G'night Jake, I hope you have sweet dreams too…" I said already half asleep. As big and muscular as he was he was about as soft and huggable as a teddy bear. _My big, handsome, loveable teddy bear. _That was the last thing that I thought before I fell asleep in his arms.




	2. Realizations

**Hey sorry for the confusion guys it took me a couple tries to get this added as a new chapter…but I got it now so its all good**

**Once again, I don't own twilight or anything twilight related (unfortunately)**

The next day I went over to his house. He had called me over so of course I went.

"Hey you!" he grinned as I walked over to his house. Still _so_ happy from last night, I stuttered.

"H-Hey…Jake." was all I could manage to say. He laughed and put his arm around me. We went back into the little shed in his back yard. We stood only a few feet away from each other. His eyes suddenly narrowed on me, like a thirsty animal. I gulped, feeling my heart begin to accelerate as my cheeks turn light pink.

"I like you" he finally said. "I really like you and I really need to tell you this. You're smart and nice, not to mention you're pretty. I love you, and, and…"he stopped.

"And what Jake?" I said blushing.

"And I should have- much, much sooner- I just- I'm sorry…" he said as he dropped his head. I was confused. I took two steps toward him, "I don't get it…Jake, what _are_ you talking about?" he looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"I always have…and I never realized it…SAGE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he shouted at the end. He started to shake and walk out, but before he could leave, I crushed his lips against mine. They were soft and warm the touch delighted me. I stretched my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Many butterflies in my stomach began to flutter as the kiss turned more passionate. He pushed me against the wall and rose his lips against my neck, making a moan escape my lips. He smirked and kissed my soft spot again then made a trail back to my lips. I caressed his hair with my fingers as he rubbed my back slowly. After two more minutes, he finally pulled away.

"You aren't mad, scared, repulsed?" he asked. I bit my lips and looked away so he didn't to notice my blush, "I love you too an-" but before I could say more, he crushed his lips against mine again.

God knows how much time passed as we kissed, but as we did, I realized something. Jake _loves _me, and that means as long as I want him…he was mine. As we kissed, I began to smile. He pulled back "What?" I continued to smile.

"I just realized something that's all." He looked confused.

"What did you realize?" I took a much-needed breath then said, "I realized that as long as I want you, you are mine. And one more thing…" He smiled, "There's more?" Smiling back, "Yeah, I also realized that your love won't go to waste…'cause…I want you forever." He smiled, blushed, and kissed me more passionately then ever before. He was _not_ trying to be careful, and I actually liked it. Within seconds, completely intertwined with each other, we were against the wall. He picked up my legs, wrapped them around himself, and began to start to drop onto the floor. As he started to lift my shirt, Billy called us in for lunch; Jake swore under his breath and helped me up. I giggled.

As I walked by him, I whispered, "We'll finish _that_ later." He grabbed my arm, spun me around, and kissed me.

"Damn right we will." Then put his hand in my back pocket. I looked up at him, he started to pull his hand away, but I held it there.

"That look wasn't for you to stop, I was looking up at what will be all mine forever." He smiled and kissed me, "Forever and ever baby."

**I know its all peaches and cream so far…but I'm thinking of twisting this around somehow…I'm open for suggestions! **

**Comment!!!**

**Thanks! =D**


	3. The First Night

**Hey guys! Just an FYI yes Jacob is still a werewolf and he hasn't imprinted yet (foreshadowing??) lol maybe, maybe not….i guess we'll have to wait and see…and now on to the story**

oh! And btw…Don't own anything…just the idea for this spin off

As I curled up, ready for bed there was a bang on my window, I looked outside and saw Jake with a handful of rocks. I lifted the window and whispered, "What _are_ you doing here!" He put down the rocks and walked to my window.

"We need to finish what we started." He smiled a devious smile. _Ugh, did he not realize the time? What time is it anyway?_

"Um Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that its 12:30 in the morning right?" He was at my window now, "I know." He smiled deviously again and started lifting my window.

"My parents are home…we can't do anything now. You realize that right?" He sighed and hoisted himself into my room.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to see you again Sage." Smiling I leaned up and kissed his chin. Smiling he looked down at me, pulled me close to him, and held me there.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you stay the night?" Smiling, he hopped on my bed,

"You read my mind" then gave me a huge grin. _God look at that smile! _I thought as my heart melted. I walked over to my bed and snuggled up next to Jacob. There was so much of him, he rolled onto his side and pulled me into his arms so I was perfectly melded to him. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"Jake?" He looked at me as if to say 'go on'.

"Earlier today, you said something about you didn't realize something sooner…what was it?" He sighed and pulled me over to him,

"Just the fact that I have loved you since we were younger…and last night, when we kissed, it- well it all finally fell into place. Why it never felt quite right when I kissed someone, why I could never _really_ say 'I love you' and mean it, why when ever-" I kissed him lightly on the lips

"Okay, I get it. And just do you know, I _never_ stopped thinking about you."

"All seven years?" he cocked his head. I looked down.

"All seven years, eleven weeks, and…six days."

"You counted?" I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Only a little." He sighed and kissed me, "I love you Sage."

"I love you too." I yawned and snuggled a little closer into Jacob. I could hear and feel him chuckle.

"Good night my love, sweet dreams." I smiled to myself.

"G'night Jake, I hope you have sweet dreams too…" I said already half asleep. As big and muscular as he was he was about as soft and huggable as a teddy bear. _My big, handsome, loveable teddy bear. _That was the last thing that I thought before I fell asleep in his arms.

**Okay that's it for now I'll try and have the next chapter us A.S.A.P.**

**Rate and comment!**

**Thanks =]**


	4. The Truth About It All

**Hey guys here's the next chapter…just a heads up. I'm gunna be doing this one in Jake's POV too**

**Once again, I don't anything but the made-up characters and idea for this spin-off's plot **

**Sage POV-**

That morning when I woke up there was a note on my dresser it read 'Look for me where everything finally fell into place.' It took me a while to figure it out. _God I hate riddles. _Then it hit me. A closet. I walked over to mine and sure enough when I opened mine, I saw Jake sitting in the bottom of my closet. I snickered then looked outside. The cars were gone which meant that mom and dad were out already and wouldn't be back for hours on end. I turned toward my closet and held my arms open for a hug. Jake hopped up, ran over to me, scooped me up off the floor, and kissed me. The kiss quickly became passionate. He pulled back, my face cupped in his hands, looked me in the eyes. His eyes were soft and loving, then turned hard and distant.

"Jake! What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"Awe man! I never realized it – god I'm stupid – I mean wow." Now I was really, really lost.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, just promise you'll let me finish before you ask any questions." I shook my head.

"Well, I know you remember the stories about werewolves…well…Sage…they aren't _all_ stories." _What did that mean? They aren't _**all**_ stories._ "The ones about our tribe descending from wolves…well its true….which is why I am so warm and huge…because I'm a werewolf." His voice started to lower as he finished, he looked at me, pain in his eyes. I picked up his hands and looked at him.

"Jake I don't care what you are…you are _my_ Jake…no one else's…and even if you were a…I don't know…unicorn…I'd still love you as long as I live. I love you for who you are not what you look like." _Although those looks definitely are a bonus. _He looked kind of shocked, I'm assuming that he expected my to flip out or something.

"And…um…Sage…there is _one_ more thing."

"Well, a 'gift' that goes along with becoming a werewolf is that we find our soul mate fairly quickly. Its called imprinting…its like nothing else matters but that one person, your other half. And you live and breath to make them happy."

It took a moment to soak in. "Jake um…have you…well you know…imprinted yet?" He looked down and away from me, I didn't say anything. About five minutes went by before I took his hands.

"Jake? Have you?" He looked up at me, with pain and fear in his eyes.

"yeah." Was all he could manage to choke out. My heart sank to the floor. Was he with me when he had found his perfect match? Was I keeping him from happiness?

"Jake? Are you alright?" He shook his head no. I went to kiss him and he turned away. _Oh my god, it was someone else._ I wanted to cry. I held it in as long as I could, but I lost control as flashbacks came around.

"Sage? Oh Sage, please…don't cry…" he sounded more in pain then I was. I had to let him go, I didn't want to, but I had to.

"Jake, go…go to her…she is the luckiest girl in the world to be your soul mate…but who ever she is I don't think she will be good enough for you…" My voice broke and trailed off at the end.

"Sage, she is the most beautiful person in the world, the way her eyes change color, her smile, her laugh, and god the way she kisses me." _he was cheating on me, even before this. How many times did they…_I pushed that thought away. I looked up at him with tears building up and spilling over.

"J-Jake…j…just go. Go to her now…kiss her…love her she is the luckiest girl in the world…now go."

"But Sage--"

"No Jake, just go."

**Well, that's it for now I'll try and get Jake's POV up tomorrow**

**Read, rate, review!**

**Thanks ahead of time**

**5 reviews before Jake's chapter goes up…please? **

**(good or bad idc I just want 5)**


	5. Now It Makes Sense

**Okay! Here's Jake's POV of the last chapter**

**Once again…I own nothing******

I woke up to my phone going off, it vibrated in my back pocket. I had set the alarm so if Sage's parents came in before they left they wouldn't catch me in her room sleeping with her. So I got up out of bed, picked up a little piece of paper, and wrote 'Look for me where everything finally fell into place.' There that should keep her thinking for a minute or two. So I sat in her closet, and listened. And about half an hour later, like I had thought, he mom came in and kissed her good bye. An hour after that my angel woke up. I heard he roll out of bed and sigh. She found my riddle. There wasn't any noise for a minute or two, then the closet door opened and Sage smiled, looked out the window, probably checking if her parents were home, they weren't. Then looked at me and held her arms out. I hopped up, scooped her up off the floor and kissed her. It quickly became passionate. Before we got to carried away, I pulled back and looked at her. _Wow, I cant believe she's all mine. And I cant believe I love her so much so quickly…OH MY GOD!_ I felt my face shift.

"Jake! What's wrong?" she asked panicked.

"Awe man! I never realized it – god I'm stupid – I mean wow." I can't believe I never realized I had imprinted. I mean I knew Sam thought I did, I mean, wow. And how much luckier could I get, she loved me too.

"What are you talking about?" she sounded really, _really_ confused.

"Okay, just promise you'll let me finish before you ask any questions." She shook her head yes.

"Well, I know you remember the stories about werewolves…well…Sage…they aren't _all_ stories." I paused and looked at her…she seemed worried. _Better get this over with._ "The ones about our tribe descending from wolves…well its true….which is why I am so warm and huge…because I'm a werewolf." I knew that she would be screaming, flipping out, running away, passing out, or a combination of all of them. I looked up at her and I was crushed. Then she picked up my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Jake I don't care what you are…you are _my_ Jake…no one else's…and even if you were a…I don't know…unicorn…I'd still love you as long as I live. I love you for who you are not what you look like." I was stunned. _She didn't care? Wow, I guess I really did luck out._ One thing down another to go…

"And…um…Sage…there is _one_ more thing." She looked at me as if to say 'go on'. I took a deep breath.

"Well, a 'gift' that goes along with becoming a werewolf is that we find our soul mate fairly quickly. Its called imprinting…its like nothing else matters but that one person, your other half. And you live and breath to make them happy." She didn't say anything for a minute or so…I was ready for her to get up, hit me or run away. But against all odds she said something.

. "Jake um…have you…well you know…imprinted yet?" I froze I wanted to tell her yes, and on who I did…but I couldn't move I was frozen…I don't know how long we sat there but then she took my hands.

"Jake? Have you?" she sounded worried.

I didn't have to hid from her now I looked at her, by her expression I knew there was pain in my eyes. I was weak, I tried to talk but all I was able to choke out was a 'yeah'. She looked as if I had ripped her heart out.

"Jake? Are you alright?" she was worried about me? That didn't make sense. We sat there for a minute then she started crying.

"Sage? Oh Sage, please…don't cry…" I pleaded. She looked at me, she looked in so much pain it made me want to cry too. She leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away. I couldn't kiss her, not now.

"Jake, go…go to her…she is the luckiest girl in the world to be your soul mate…but who ever she is I don't think she will be good enough for you…" Her voice broke and trailed off at the end. _What was she talking about? I imprinted on her…not someone else. _So I tried to clue her in.

"Sage, she is the most beautiful person in the world, the way her eyes change color, her smile, her laugh, and god the way she kisses me." she looked at me, as tears rolled out of her eyes. Were they from joy or pain?

"J-Jake…j…just go. Go to her now…kiss her…love her, she is the luckiest girl in the world…now go." Okay, she had it all wrong.

"But Sage--" I started to say. But she cut me off

"No Jake, just go."

**That's all folks! Lol…sorry I was watching an old episode of Loony Tunes™ when I finished this. But anyway, this was the first time I wrote in Jake's POV. Was it good? Bad? Mediocre? Rate and let me know!**

**I only want 3 reviews before the next chapter goes up**

**Thanks! ******


	6. HOW COULD YOU?

**Hey guys! Okay well sorry its been awhile since I posted last…I had the flu =[ tragic I know…but good news is I'm healthy and here is the next chapter back in Sage's POV**

**SPOV—**

When I woke up I realized that I was nearly off of my bed so I rolled over to try and keep myself off of the floor.

"Oof! Hey! I wasn't ready to get up yet" I heard as I rolled over into Jake. Then last night's memories came back to me…_we had been kissing with more urgency and passion then ever before, when he said "Sage I think we should stop…I won't be able to stop if we go any farther." So I did, I know how much he wants to keep his virtue. So much to my dismay we did. Then, we cuddled up on my bed and watched a _That 70's Show_ marathon, he didn't object. I think I heard him chuckle a few times, but I'm pretty sure he kept watching for Jackie, but that's okay. The last thing I remembered was Eric, Kelso, Hyde, and Fez sitting in the basement when Red walks in on them during "circle time"._

"Oh…hey Jake." I said while yawning.

"So Sage what do you want tot do today?"

"Umm…I don't know…I hadn't really thought about it"

"Oh, okay…how bout we go to the mall."

"Okay…but only because I love you" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I smiled and looked up at him. _Wow…I cannot believe he is all mine…I mean really ALL mine. _

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

We walked hand in hand through the mall, not one of my friends –other then Alex of course— knew about me and Jake…so naturally we got looks and questions. I don't know how many times I was asked 'So Sage who is this?', or 'Wow Sage! Where did you meet him?' No one actually believed it was Jake, and reasonably so…why? Because Jake used to be a short, thin, kind of geeky kid. But he DEFFINATLY wasn't any more, now he was tall, very, _very_ well built and _**extremely**_ gorgeous! Yet every time I was asked one of those questions I gave the same response, 'well, this is Jacob Black, you know the kid you used to make fun of and tease nonstop.' Actually, that is the reason that they moved, Jake was teased so bad they had to move…I do not think _anyone_ will be teasing him now.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

I was waiting for Jake's call for me to come over; he was tutoring some bimbo who, all of a sudden, needs help in math…ugh! Good thing I know Jake wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I looked at the clock, 7:00pm. Strange, Jake said it would be over by 6:30. Maybe I'll give him a call. _Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…hey guys its Jake sorry I cant get to the phone right now…if your important leave a message and I'll get back to you. _He never doesn't answer me…maybe I'll go over to talk to Ann so I would have an excuse to see him. I mean the youngest Black and me are close. Growing up it was always me, Ann, Alex, and Jake. No, that would be too desperate. It's not him I don't trust its _her_, little miss captain of the cheer squad…ugh I hate cheerleaders (no offense to anyone who is…I personally don't mind them)

I decided a visit to Ann wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. As I walked over to their house, I saw her red Porsche still in the driveway…ugh. I knocked on the door and Ann answered the door.

"Hey Sage!"

"Hey Ann, what's up?"

"Eh…not much. Come on in!"

"Haha okay."

We were talking about school, shopping, and our favorite show Bones that was on tonight.

"I'll be right back, I'm gunna use the bathroom."

"Okay, you know the way!" she was always so happy, no wonder I loved to be around her. As I walked down the hall towards the bathroom I passed Jake's room and heard something…what was it? Giggling? No it could _not_—damn…it was. Then it stopped and I heard a thud. My heart started racing, I froze in my place. Then I burst through the door and saw _her_ on his lap…kissing him…

"JAKE HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed and I ran out of the house.

**Mwhahaha =] I just made a cliffy!!! Hahahahaha anywhoser…review if you wanna…im open to any story line suggestions!!! Maybe a blast from the past (********jake) ah who knows….i already hate that cheerleader…wow..she doesn't have a name…any whorish name suggestions??**


	7. An Old friend

**Hey guys! Well I don't really know where I'm gunna end up with this story…all I know is this chapter and the fallowing chapters will be…interesting…**

**Sage POV-**

I can't believe he would cheat on me…after all he said to me I…I just can't believe it.

I was driving away from his house, and _everything_ that reminded me of him. As I crossed over into the next town, I saw something up ahead cross the road and go into the woods. I was desperate for _anything_ to help me get my mind off _him_.

I parked my car on the side of the road and fallowed the thing that ran into the woods. I walked for a bout an hour and was about to give up, and then I saw a sandy, horse sized, animal walk towards me. My heart started racing a-mile-a-minute. Then suddenly the horse-sized wolfy thing ran behind a tree.

As I let out a sigh of relief, from behind the tree that the wolf had run behind, walked out a very tall boy. He was not as built as Jake was, but still built. I stared at him for a long moment as he walked across the opening towards me.

"Hello…are-are you Sage?" I snapped out of my trance.

"How—how do you know my name?" I asked very quietly.

"Wow you are as beautiful as Jake said you where, and your eyes…wow…they are just like he said."

"Who are you and how—wait what did you say? Just like Jake said? Jake who?"

"Your boyfriend…the guy who imprinted on you…Jacob Black."

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU ME AND JAKE!?!"

"Oh! Wow, I'm sorry…I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater."

"Wait, Seth Clearwater…your one of the wolves aren't you…you have a sister Leah…and you two are the only ones who haven't imprinted yet right?"

"Well, yeah…but Leah did imprint…so its just me by myself…the only one without a soul mate." He looked really, really sad, so I walked over and took his hand and sat down with him.

"Don't worry Seth, she's out there…I know it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Can I ask you something?"

"Is it like…possible for a wolf to leave his imprint?"

"How so…you mean like walk away from them or like—"

"Like cheat on them with a skanky whore." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Um…no not that I know of, why do you—oh no, he didn't—its practically impossible—there must be a misunderstanding—there's no way he could have—not on you—he wouldn't—its so unlike him…" he trialed off.

Tears had welled up in my eyes and had started to spill over. I was crying and shaking violently. Seth pulled me into his warm chest.

"Thank—you." Was all I was able to choke out in between sobs.

"Shhhh Sage, its okay…shhhh its okay…shhhh." After a good hour of me crying, I had cried myself dry I had no more tears.

"Seth?"

"Yeah Sage?"

"Not that I mind…but what are you doing here?"

"Well, me and Jake were really close…and I miss him so I decided to pay him a little visit…but I lost his scent and got lost…and then I ran into you. I recognized you from his thoughts and—"

"Wait, his thoughts? Can you read minds or something?"

He laughed for a moment and said something that sounded like…bloodsucker?

"Well? Can you?"

"No, I can't read minds…the pack can hear and see what your thinking when your in wolf form…it's kind of annoying, you never have any private thoughts."

"Oh, well that does sound suckish."

"Well, Jake and I practice keeping things out of our minds…we would practice while we did our rounds back in La Push."

"Oh, okay…so have—um—anything Jake and I done come up?"

"Not usually…just a few slips here and there…of you sleeping in his arms…and you two in the bedroom at the party."

I blushed a deep scarlet. "Oh." Was all I was able to say.

"Don't worry…no one was around but me…so your secret is safe with me" he said and smiled. I started to giggle a little bit. Just then, we heard a snarl erupt from the woods. Seth and I jumped up and he pushed me behind himself and crouched down, as if he was going to pounce. Then a ginormous rustic wolf came out of the woods.

"Dude! Its okay nothing happened between us! I swear! We were just talking! That was the first time she laughed the entire time we were together…because of you!" Seth said still standing in front of me. Then the rustic wolf started to shake and let out an earsplitting, heart-wrenching yelp. And ran off behind a tree.

I looked up at Seth, "Seth was that _him_?" I said as my heart tore itself open again. I clutched my chest in an attempt to keep myself from falling apart, I crumpled to the ground and everything went black.


	8. Voicemail again

**Heyyyy!!! Im gunna keep this story going on for a while…I have NO IDEA how to end this lol…anyway…here we gooooo! =D**

**Sage POV—**

When I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was at first. But after a minute or so of my eyes trying to focus on everything and my brain attempting to process it all. My living room, that's where I was. So many things ran through my mind. _Why was I here, what happened, where was Seth, and—Jake where was he?_

I started to sit up and everything started to spin, "oof." I said as I fell back into the couch.

"Sage! Oh thank god your alright!" I heard and with in a second Seth's face was at eye level with mine, I smiled. It was so good to see him.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, I don't really know…Jake came out of no where and then you gripped your chest and fell over and then you didn't move. Jake started freaking out and then he phased into a wolf and he carried me and you home, and—"

"Where is he now?" I said cutting him off.

"He's at his house…he wont talk to anyone…he keeps saying 'that freaking whore' and 'damn it, Lexi, damn it' I don't know what it means but…" he trailed off.

"But what Seth?"

"What ever happened…I'm sure he _NEVER_ meant to hurt you Sage."

"Ugh, why does everything have to be so difficult…why cant we all just get along and have everything be normal!"

"Because this isn't a fairytale silly Sage, nothing is ever easy in reality."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well you, Jake, Leah and everyone else in your little pack are straight out of a fairytale." We laughed for a minute or so.

"What time is it?"

"Ummm 7:58. Why?"

"Oh! Secret Life is on tonight! Seth, can you turn on the TV to ABC Family, please?"

"Sure, sure." I guess he picked that up from Jake.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

At about 9:30 Seth carried me up to my room and tucked me in.

That night I had a dream that was so clear it seemed real. _I was in my bed like I was when I woke up. I rolled over, looked out my window, and I swear I saw Jake and Seth arguing…about me? Jake was talking about the skank he tutors and Seth was talking about earlier, in the meadow and about how nothing went on between me and him. Then Seth started crying saying something that sounded like 'I want one too Jake its not fair, everyone—even Leah—has one, I'm so lonely. I hate it.' Then Jake said something like 'Don't tell her about this, I know she is still mad.'_ Then I woke up, I questioned myself whether I was awake or not…it was so hard to tell.

I decided to call Seth. _Ring…ring…ring…ri—_

"Hello?"

"Hey Seth, can you come over again?"

"Oh, hey Sage…yeah sure I'll be over asap."

"Okay, thanks Seth."

Five minutes went by then I herd a knock at the door, I think that's Seth.

"Come in!"

"Hey Sage!"

"Seth!" I yelled as I ran over to give him a hug, but in the process I got dizzy and fell forward, but before I hit the floor, Seth reached out and caught me.

"Thanks." I said blushing and flustered.

"Haha no prob."

We spent the next hour talking about life before Jake moved back here.

"Hey, um, Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my phone I wanna call Jake."

"Oh yeah sure" he turned around and picked up my old Razor "Here."

"Thanks."

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…hey guys its Jake sorry I cant get to the phone right now…if your important leave a message and I'll get back to you._

"Hey Jake, um, look I'm—I'm," I started to cry, "so stupid! I cant believe I thought you would ever cheat on me…after all you told me…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm and overprotective be-otch. I'm sorry I didn't trust you and…and…I'm sorry…." I slammed my phone shut and threw it across the room as waves of tremors rocked my body as I cried. "DAMN IT! VOICEMAIL AGAIN!"

Seth instinctively pulled me into him and held me there repeating 'Shhhh, Sage its okay, shhhh.' over and over again. I missed Jake, I want to be crying in his arms, his enormous, warm, comforting arms. Damn, I miss him. This isn't fair. How can something so good suddenly be ripped away from me. Its not fair.

**Well that's all for now! I'm gunna work on my math, bleck XP. Its functions…EW. Well as soon as im done with that il be working on chapter 10! It should be up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Review if you wanna! Love hearing from you guys!**

**:D**


	9. Dreams?

**Woohoo! I'm done with my math!!! I hate math…oh well. But here is chapter 10!!**

**Oh! And just an fyi…Sage DOES know that Jake imprinted…she's a moody teenager though, remember that =D**

**Sage POV-**

After crying myself to sleep in Seth's arms, he placed me into my bed and let me sleep. But, he stayed close by…on my beanbag chair actually.

Once again I had a dream about Seth and Jake…it went like this…_Jake had come into my room and saw Seth and I and started to shake violently. Seth woke up, jumped up, and put his hands on Jake in an effort to sit him down._

"_Jake, Jake! Please calm down; you don't want to hurt her!"_

"_Don't…tell…me…what…to…do...you…little…runt!" Jake said in between tremors._

"_Jake please," Seth pleaded, "If you hurt her…will you be able to live with yourself, knowing that you were the one to cause her physical AND emotional pain like that if you don't kill her first!" He finished and took a deep breath to keep himself from trembling. _

_Jake thought about it for a long moment, as he did the tremors became trembling, then twitches. Then he broke down into tears, and collapsed onto the floor._

"_Seth…I'm…so…sorry…I...never…should…have…I…didn't…realize…I…I…" He choked out._

_Seth threw his arms around Jake, even in my subconscious I wanted to do that._

"_C'mon Jake, its okay…she isn't mad at you…its okay."_

_They sat together for what felt like 30 minutes and then Jake stood up._

"_Seth, I need to go…please give her this," he handed him a piece of paper, "and tell her to do as it says."_

_Seth looked at Jake funny than agreed to Jake's request. Then, Jake left. Seth slipped back into the beanbag chair, dropped the paper, and fell asleep again._ That was when I woke up.

I rolled over and saw Seth asleep on the chair. So, I decided to let him sleep. As, I backed out of my bedroom I bumped into a chair and fell, waking Seth up.

"Awe damn, sorry Seth."

"Nah, its okay…come here…help me up."

"Oh, is the werewolf getting old?"

"Haha very funny." So I walked over to him to help him up as I slipped on a piece of paper.

"Jeez Sage! You're a mess today!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I looked down and what I slipped on, "hey, um, Seth…what's that?"

"Oh, this? Jake told me to give it to you last night. But, you were asleep."

I was shocked…was everything I thought I dreamed actually happen?

I bent over, picked it up, and opened it…

**Mwhahahahahaha =] that's like 3 in a row with a cliffy!!!**

**Review please!**

**Whether you like it or not…I love the reviews!**

**Love ya33**


	10. Waiting

**Suppp! Im writing this while listening to Dane Cook…haha love him33 Oh! And thanks much to BellsOfPeace…she's got an ADORABLE story about Bella, Jake, Seth and a buncha other people…check it out! Its called Change of Mind, Change of Heart...oh and I know im a little of in the counting on the last chapter or 2…sorry!**

**Sage POV-**

Dear Sage,

Look, I know what you saw but it wasn't what you thought it was…I'm sorry. I should have known she was attracted to me…I'm sorry love. Please, consider my apology. If you wish to see me again I will be home from 8:30PM on…if you forgive me I will see you then. If not, please remember I will and HAVE__always loved you.

Love always,

Jake

I was so excited…he was sorry! He had no reason to be, but he was! And he wanted to see me! What time was it?

"Seth, do you have your phone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Um, it's 5:00 in the morning…why?"

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!"

"What?"

"Ugh, Jake said to go over to his house at 8:30…that's like…what…15 plus hours from now?"

"Oh! Well that's good…oh…um did Jake ever tell you about Embry?"

"Yeah, he told me about the whole pack, Quil, Leah, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and you. And you and Embry are the only people who haven't imprinted yet right?"

"Yeah, Quil has Claire, she's three now. Sam has Emily. Jared has Kim. Paul has Rachel, Jake's sister. Embry and me, were still looking for our perfect match." He looked extremely sad, so I took his hand in mine.

"Seth, look at me." He didn't move so I took my hand, cupped his chin, and made him look at me.

"Seth you are going to find her, I promise, you will…you taking longer because your so different from the rest of the pack, that's all."

"I'm tired of EVERYONE saying 'oh don't worry Seth it'll be okay.' Because it will not be okay, it never will! I am done waiting, I want to imprint and NOW! I'm tired of being alone!"

"Oh, Seth!" I said as I threw my arms around him and pulled him in to a long hug. After he calmed down and stopped shaking, I asked him,

"Why did you want to know if I knew about them or not again?"

"Oh, yeah…well, I told them about Jake living up here and they are on there way up here to visit him and—" His phone started to go off, his ring tone was…

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' hor—_

"Hello?.........I'm hanging out with Sage, how 'bout you?........Oh really?........Okay we'll come get you, see you soon!"

"Bad Touch, seriously?"

"Haha yeah, it's a funny song."

"True, who was on the phone?"

"Oh! Haha, its was Embry, him and Leah are here." Oh great! This should pass the time much, much faster!

"Well? What are we waiting for lets go get them!"


	11. Waiting part 2

**Hey sorry I no last chapter was short…it seemed longer when I was typing it…but here's waiting p.2!! :D**

**Sage POV—**

We were driving for a few minutes when Seth stopped the car short.

"Why did you stop?!" He didn't answer me, he just jumped out of the car, opened my door, pulled me out, and ran into the woods on the side of the road.

"Seth! Where the hell are you taking me have you lost your—"

"Seth, Oh wow its good to see you, you little runt. I actually missed you!" said a female voice,I turned around to see a girl who looked somewhat like Seth and a boy who I haven't seen before, but he was also huge, so I assumed he was Embry.

"Leah! Embry!" Seth yelled as he set me down, ran over to them, and hugged them, "Guys I'd like you to meet Sage, Jake's imprint." His voice hitched as he said that, Embry also looked very upset, but he was steeling glances at Leah.

"Hey Leah, Embry."

"Hey Sage." Leah said.

"Hi…" Embry said, less then enthusiastic. I guess he's as bummed about the whole imprint thing as Seth is.

"So, you guys wanna come back to my house or are we gunna hang out here the whole time?"

"C'mon guys her house is small but really, really nice."

"Haha okay, lets go."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Leah and Seth had gone outside to talk about their mom, so they left Embry and I alone.

"Hey, um, Embry?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around to face me.

"Do you…um…like, _like_ Leah?"

"Wh—what? N—no…of course not why?"

"Well, for starters…your stuttering and you keep looking at her." He broke down into tears, his body being racked violently.

"Awe Embry…come here," I motioned with my open arms for a hug, "Its okay, I know your upset about not imprinting but—"

"Its not the not imprinting…its…her…imprinting…"

"I don't fallow…"

"Sage, I _love _her…and watching her with Joe…it's such a sickening feeling. That's why I'm so desperate to imprint…help me get over Leah." I pulled him in closer—_wow I'm doing a lot of this today_—"You'll find her, I promise you…she will come around."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Any girl friends that I can meet, I've met all of Jake's family…nothing."

"Yeah actually, my neighbor Alex. Want me to ask her to come over?"

"Yes please!"

"Haha, okay…one sec." I went to go look for my phone, it was still on the floor from yesterday. I picked it up and dialed Alex's number.

"Hey Alex?...I've got a super cute guy over, he's a friend of Jake's, wanna come over?...Really? Oh yay, I'll see you in a few…Oh! And Alex, dress to impress!"

"Okay she'll be over in a few…Oh! Lemme tell her your name." I texted Alex '_hey 1 more thing u outta no…his name is Embry._'

"Okay, done."

"So what's she like?"

"Like me, just less emotional and happier."

"Well, let's hope for the best…"

"Let's hope." I said with a smile. Seth and Leah came back inside as I finished. Leah looked concerned.

"Embry, are you alright?" He looked away from her and onto the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I squeezed his hand; he looked up at me smiled.

_It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
You're bringin back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes  
Cuz when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
It's just classic when we met  
And how you made me move_

"That's probably Alex." I said as I flipped open my phone, a text.

"Who's Alex?"

"She's my neighbor Seth…didn't Jake tell you about her?"

"Oh, her…yeah."

I read the text from Alex it said '_haha okay thanks much il b ova in a minute…I gotta straighten my hair…well fix it but w.e. same thing…tty soon!_' I texted her back, '_hahaha okayyy il c ya soon!_'

"She's on her way…I'm gunna wait for her outside…okay?"

"Yup, sure" They all said at the same time…weird.

I walked outside and over to Alex's house. She was outside within a few moments. She was wearing a white and blue cami, light blue skinny jeans, and black ballet flats.

"Hey Alex! Cute outfit."

"You think Embry will like it?"

"Lets hope so. Okay inside there is Embry, Seth, and Leah. They are all friends of Jake's from La Push."

"Okay, so is he really cute?"

"Yeah…Jake has good looking friends."

"Haha. Well what are we doing out here then?"

"Haha, let's go."

As we walked in I saw Seth and Embry sitting next to each other and Leah was on the couch made for three.

"Hey guys…um…this is Alex. Alex, this is Leah, Seth, and Embry." As I said this, I was looking at Embry the entire time. But, it wasn't only Embry I saw a change in, it was Seth too. They both straightened up, lost all facial expression, and their eyes glassed over, then they went back to normal. I looked over at Leah, she noticed it too I guess, she looked shocked, worried, and confused. And I think I know why…

**Okay, I know this day is going to take a while to get through…there is a lot going on, if you didn't already guess there will be a part 3 as well…and then who knows where this story will go…not me!**

**Review if u wanna, and I like any advice on the story!!!!**


	12. Waiting part 3

**Heyyyyyyy guys!!!! This one might have a lot of typos…it is currently 11:34 and I'm not tired so I'm writing…ENJOY waiting part 3!!!**

**Sage POV-**

I looked over at Leah and she was frozen still—_shit this isn't good_—I better talk to her…and now.

"Hey, um, Leah can I…um… talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah!" she said as she sprinted outside.

"Hey Sage, I'm gunna use the bathroom, kay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. You know where it is."

When I got outside Leah was holding her legs to her chest, with her head on her knees.

"This isn't good Leah, is it…" She looked up at me, her eyes full of worry, pain, and fear.

"No…no Sage, it isn't at all…" I felt awful, it was my fault.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"They…fight…one…not…" she broke down into tears.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Seth POV—**

I looked over at Embry, he looked as solemn as I felt. _Did…did I just imprint? _I closed my eyes and immediately saw Alex's flawless face, her thin, slightly curved body, and her shoulder length brown pin straight hair. Yup, I just imprinted…why do I get the feeling this isn't as flawless as the other imprints in my pack?

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Embry POV—**

I couldn't get her flawless face, figure, and hair out of my head…did I just imprint? I think so…I should be excited, why do I feel so agitated, no one's done anything to me…

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Sage POV—**

After Leah had calmed down, I looked at my cell phone, 7:30pm.

"Leah, Billy and Jake will be home in an hour…we'll all go over and talk to Billy…well you will, I _need_ to talk to Jake."

"Okay, you think we will be able to fix this?"

"I hope so…I really don't want them to fight to the…the…well you know…"

"Okay, c'mon…we better get back inside."

"And keep them away from each other AND her."

"Okay, I'll sit with Seth and you sit with Embry and Alex…sit in-between them."

"Right. " We went back inside and rearranged the seats before Alex got out of the bathroom, or rather when I told her she could come back out. She sat to my right, Embry to my left, Leah and Seth and the loveseat to the right of Alex.

The next hour went by quickly, we said goodbye to Alex, she was weirded out by Embry and Seth…so only Leah and I got hugs goodbye.

We walked across the street to the Black's house.

"Hey Billy!" Seth, Leah, and Embry all said at the same time…again weird.

"Seth, Leah, Embry! Oh wow I've missed you guys!" Billy said enthusiastically.

"I've missed you too!" Once again, at the same time, once again, it was weird. Billy laughed to himself but then he noticed me and Leah's expression.

"Sage? Leah? What's wrong?"

"Can we come in Billy?"

"Oh, yes of course!" We filed in one at a time, took our seats in his living room.

"Now, what is wrong?" Leah got up whispered into Billy's ear, "They imprinted…same girl…don't know…not yet…big mess…fighting…death." Was all I was able to hear. Billy looked shocked. Then regained his composure

Seth and Embry gasped and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, there is only one way to solve this…" He sounded glum.

"What is it?" Leah and I said at the same time.

"You don't tell Alex anything, and let her choose between Seth and Embry."

"Um, Billy…what about the person she doesn't pick?" I asked.

"Well, they can either deprint and reprint or…"

"Or what?" Seth's voice was very shaky.

"Or," Billy swallowed and took a deep breath, "They spend an eternity morning their lose, and will probably stay in wolf form for all of their days."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Leah and Seth both whimpered. Embry grew pale and nearly fell over, thank God he was near a couch.

Then I remembered the real reason I was here…Jake…

**Okay, now I'm done with this one…this is the last of the waiting chapters…hope you liked it as much as I did…damn there is a lot of drama huh?**

**Review if you wanna!!!! =D**


	13. My Oxygen

**Heyyy! Woohoo! This is the last chapter they are fighting, so I am gunna get them together this chapter, its killing me to keep them apart…so this might be long, sorry in advance**

**OH!!!**

**Thanks much to BellsOfPeace who is helping me out with the plot line…she has a great story/sequel…check her outt =D**

**Sage POV—**

"Um, Billy…can I uh…use your bathroom?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah go ahead Sage, you know where it is." I got up off the couch and walked down the hallway towards his room…or the bathroom, as everyone but Seth thought I was going.

I reached his room, took a deep breath, cracked the door open, and looked in to see Jake face down on his pillow.

"J—Jake? Are you awake?" He laid there and didn't move. I felt my heart gain ten pounds and sink into my stomach, I turned to leave. As I was about to close the door I heard my name, spoken so quietly, it was almost a whisper. I turned around to see if it was Jake, it was. He rolled over, stood up off the bed, and stood perfectly still five feet away from me. Neither one of us said anything. Tears welled up in my eyes and I crumpled onto the floor.

"Sage, please…what's wrong?" he whispered, but I still heard the pain in his voice. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I—I'm so sorry Jake…I should have…I just thought…I…I…" I cried in his arms.

"Shh Sage, shh…its okay, I don't blame you, I should have known that Lexi was only asking for help to get to me…I'm sorry you had to see that, it never should have happened. I _need_ you to know that. Sage I love you, only you. I always have…and I always will, not becoming a werewolf, stupid whores, or vampires can change that." As he said vampires he shuddered…I'll ask about that later.

He continued, "I _know_ we would have been together whether I became a wolf and imprinted or not…I just happened to fall in love with my soul mate, on my own…no supernatural ability needed to fall for you…I guess you can thank Billy for this, actually I think I will later. But, Sage you _need_ to know. I will never _ever_ do something, no, _anything_ to hurt you do you understand? If I didn't have you, if you weren't so amazingly forgiving and taken me back…god knows what I would have done without you. I could have run away, in wolf form, and never turned around or turned back in me. I would stay my wolf-self and never be the Jake that loved you since we were five years old, making sandcastles in the sandbox, playing hide-and-seek at 9-o' clock in the morning, and at five AM going out to the old oak tree in the backyard to catch the silkworms." _He still remembers that? I can't believe it!_

"Sage, I have to have you in my life, you are my air, my oxygen. I need you to live, without you Sage, I'd die. Whether it would be literally or emotionally, I don't know, and I don't want to know. These past few days all I did was lie in my room like I was when you walked in. When I heard your voice, it was like you jumpstarted my heart, like I was able to breath again…able to function," he paused for a second, pulled me into him, and whispered something so sweet, I began to cry harder.

"Sage, I need you and I love you…always…and forever."

I looked up at him, still crying. Now, they weren't tears of sorrow, regret, or remorse, but ones of joy, love, and happiness. I smiled at him, put my hand on his cheek, "Always and forever."

Then he did what I wished for the past two days, he kissed me. He kissed me with urgency, hope, love, passion, sorrow, and joy. At first it was slow and sweet, then it got faster and more passionate. He parted my lips with his, and traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth and we moved in unison. When we were like this, we were like a perfectly choreographed dance, with long hours of practice spent on its perfection. But this…this was effortless. It was easy, simple, and most importantly, it was right. Right for me, right for him…_we_ were right. Neighbors, friends reunited after so many years, so many nights spent crying and praying for him to come back, praying for a miracle. And seven years, eleven weeks, and six days later…I got my miracle, I got him. I smiled into the kiss, so did he. Although I didn't want this to end, I pulled away from him.

"Jake, I love you too. I know now how stupid I was to think that you would, I'm sorry and I wish that—"

"Sage, please this isn't your fault I walked right into Lexi's trap and I—"

"Jake, please let me talk…you had your monologue now let me have mine"

"Okay Sage, but one condition…"

_Ugh I hate his conditions…_

"Okay Jake what is it?"

"I get to hold you…hold you as close as I can get you…"

"Well…."

"Sage?"

"I'm just kidding." I said as I crawled into his lap. He put his arms around me and pulled me in, I melded to him…we were like two pieces of a puzzle, we were made for each other.

"Okay, now you can talk."

"Jake, I love you. I _never_ should have thought that you would cheat on me, especially with that walking STD. I realize I was wrong, and I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain in so little time. But if it helps at all…I, um…cried every night for—"

"Sage, you didn't need to cry over me for two days."

"Jake, it wasn't two days, it was a year and a half of sleepless or nightmare-filled nights after you moved away…I prayed every night for a miracle, for some way, some how, you would come back to me…and you did seven years, eleven weeks and six days later…you finally did."

"You…you cried? Every night? A year and a half?" he asked as he ran his finger through his hair pushing back out of his face.

"Yeah…I did…that saying 'You don't know what you got till its gone' it's true…I didn't realize how great you where for me until you were gone. I put on a good show though; no one even guessed I was miserable. Yet ever night for a year and a half I cried…for you to come back, for me and my broken heart."

"I was miserable too, I hated my dad for making me move away, and I was so angry for a good six years, if not at my dad, then in general. And after a while I didn't even know why I was so angry, then I would see something that reminded me of you, and I would be hit by all of the memories I tried so hard to block out. The memories, they made me hateful, angry, sad, and broken."

"Oh Jake…" I said as I tightened my arms around him, and he did the same. It was only minutes before we heard Leah call for me. But, it could have been hours or days, and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Yeah Leah we're coming." Jake said.

"C'mon Sage." He stood up and held out his hand for me to take, I did. We walked out into the living room, there was on seat and two of us. So Jake sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Seth and Billy lit up, I guess they were happy to see us together again, so was I. I don't think Embry and Leah knew what happened between Jake and I, but that's okay.

"Does Jake know?" This was the first thing Embry said all night.

"Do I know what?"

"Obviously not" Leah muttered.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" The room was quiet, I was looking at Billy, so was Leah, Embry was looking at Leah, and Seth at the floor.

"Well?" Jake was getting impatient.

"Well, um…Jake…you see" I started but was cut off by Seth.

"Embry and I both imprinted on Alex today." Jake gasped, sank into the couch, and tightened his grasp on me.

"How…is that…I thought…not possible…" He said almost to himself.

"That's what we thought but I guess it can happen…" I said as I snuggled into him.

"Well, is there anything we can do?"

"We have to keep this from Alex, and let her choose on her own." Billy said addressing his son

"But what about the…um…leftover…?"

"Well, all we can is hope he will deprint and then reprint."

"Is that even possible?"

"After today…I'll believe anything." I said louder then I meant to. I yawned and started to fall asleep on Jake.

"I think you kids should get to bed… Leah, can you share in the spare room with Seth?"

"Yeah, sure thing Billy."

"Can I sleep out here Billy?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course." Billy said. Then he looked at Jake and I and said something that would have made me blush if I wasn't half asleep.

"Be carful." And everyone knew what he meant by that, which sucked. Jake just groaned. He carried me off to his room. He placed me on the bed as he curled up on the floor.

"Jake, don't be silly…your sleeping in the bed with me." I said groggily.

"Sage, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, now get in here."

"Okay." He got up off the floor, crawled in from the foot of the bed, wrapped his arms around me. and pulled me in to his stomach. Once again, we melded perfectly together. He kissed me cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Sage, I love you."

"Always and forever Jake…always and forever." I said as I drifted into the subconscious.

**Yay!!!! They are back together!!! I'm happy, that was killing me keeping them apart…but anywhoser…im gunna post again 2mro hopfully if I finish my math and bio (yucky XP)**

**Review if u wanna!**

**:D**


	14. Nightmare

**Okayyy, here is the next chapter…I'm gunna write down what ever my brain tells my fingers to type…which is what I did last chapter and it seemed to work out really well…wow that was a really long 2 days 4 then huh?**

**Here we gooo!!**

**Sage POV—**

I had another dream this night…and yes, I know this one was a dream.

_Jake and I were at the beach at La Push, it looked so beautiful there. We were sitting next to each other, his arm around me and our hands intertwined. Then he stiffened and stood up quicky._

"_Jake what is it."_

"_Get out of here Sage." He said dangerously._

"_Jake what is going on?" I asked instantly worried._

"_SAGE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" And with that, right in front of me, he exploded out of his clothes and into his wolf form. He crouched down as a growl ripped through his chest. I fallowed where he was pointed. When I saw a tall man…no teenager, older teenager…he had golden eyes and he was ghostly white. But there was something else about him that was off…other then his eyes, looks and the way walked…he was…sparkling? That doesn't seem right._

"_I'm not going to hurt her Jake." The man said_

"_No, I'm not going anywhere." Wow, it seems like he is reading his mind._

"_Why, dearest I am." What? He…he reads minds? How does he know Jake?_

"_Well, you see Jake and I go way back…and he almost stole me woman from me…so I think I might just take his woman from him."_

_What? How does he…wait…how will he take me away from Jake?_

"_Well you see, when I finish off this mutt, I will chase you down and drink your blood…I haven't hunted in a while you see."_

"_You think I care about the treaty mutt? No one will know about this."_

"_JAKE!!!" I yelled as the man lunged at him._

When I woke up I was shaking, Jake's arms were still around me, I instantly started to relax. _What a weird dream…I mean just whoa…_ I rolled over to see the sun shining in through the window, and there were some birds somewhere, I didn't know where though. I took a deep breath and decided that everything seemed like it was going to be a good day. But then I remembered something that would make today…difficult…Alex. Seth and Embry had BOTH imprinted on her yesterday, I felt like it was my fault. I was the one who had broght her over..i was going to fix this any way I possibly could. So I looked for my phone to check the time, 10:26AM. Alex should be up by now. So I texted her.

'_good morning sunshine!'_

'_haha hey Sagee'_

'_whats shakin???'_

'_haha not much just woke up…im still a jakes hby?'_

'_I woke up bout .5hours ago…are ur friends still here…seth and embry?'_

'_yeah why…u like 1 of em?'_

'_actually yeah I do…'_

'_who?'_

Twenty minutes passed as I waited for her to text back…nothing. So I resent the last text.

'_I…I don't wanna say…………'_

'_cmon alex I wont tell…u shuld no tht by now'_

'_ugh……okay…'_

'_well????????????'_

'_I like um…Seth………………………..'_

'


	15. The Clearing

**Okay I know last chapter was short…but I needed to ge that out so…here we go with the next chapter**

**Thanks again to BellsOfPeace 4 help with the **_**interesting**_** twist with the story**

**Sage POV—**

Oh my god…Alex likes Seth…I NEED to go talk to her….but first I need to get away from Jake. I tried to get out of Jake's grasp, but it was like iron, and in my sad attempt to get out of bed I woke him up.

"Hmmm…Sage? Where are you going?"

"I…um…I gotta go talk to Alex really quick okay?"

"Oh...mm hmm okay…" he rolled over and went back to sleep.

I grabbed my shoes, left the house, and ran over to Alex's. I got there and rung the doorbell, Alex answered.

"Hey Sage."

"You like Seth?!?"

"Well, I don't…I'm not sure…"

"What's confusing you?"

"I think I might like Embry too…I know I'm a whore…"

"No, you're not…and I can understand why you'd like them both…"

"Really? You do?"

"_yeah I do…you both of their soul mates, so why wouldn't you like them both.. "_ that's what I wanted to say…but what I did say was' "Yeah Alex I do…"

"Can you help me figure it out please? It feels so weird liking two guys."

"Yeah, of course I will, so what do you like about em?"

"Well how bout you come in first." We walked through her living room, up the stairs, and to the end of the hallway into her room. We sat on her bed.

"Well, what you like about Seth?"

"Well, I mean he's cute…they both are…okay not cute, they are both gorgeous."

"It seems everyone from La Push is."

"Haha I know right?"

"What else do you like about him?"

"He seemed really nice, funny and sweet."

"Yeah he is…but so is Embry…"

"I know! That's my problem, othere then the fact that they both have similar personalities…the way they looked at me…they looked at me like I was a…a goddess, or something they would give up everything they had for, or die for. And no one has ever looked at me like that…they _both_ make me feel like I'm their other half."

"Awe…well they are gunna be here for a while, why don't you get to know them a little better, then make your decision…"

"Jeez Sage, you make it sound like I _have_ to pick one of them or their worlds will end" _if only she knew how important her choice was to them……_

"Haha sorry, well I ned to get back to Jake, I'll see ya later."

"Okay…I'll try and do some thinking about it when you're gone."

"Haha okay." I walked back outside, across the street, into Jake's house, and into his room. I sat down on the bed.

"Jake?"

"Hey babe…come here." He said as he pulled me on top of him. We were lying together face to face. I leaned down to kiss him as he leaned up we bumped foreheads. I giggled.

"Well there _is_ a first time for everything." He sighed. I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you Sage James McGuire."

"And I love you Jacob Ryan Black." _**(I made up his middle name…Stephanie Meyer didn't give him one)**_

"So, what did Alex want?"

"Oh…um…she likes both of them back…"

"Oh wow…seriously?"

"Yeah, she is getting the googley eyes from both of them and she cant decide what one she likes more."

"Wow, that sucks…for everyone…her and Embry…and Seth…awe poor Seth…he ran outta here while you where at Alex's."

"What! Why?"

"He…he said he was done with it all…"

"Did he tell you where he was going?!"

"All he said was 'The clearing, I'm going to the clearing.' I have no idea where that is though."

"I do…Jake I'll be back…I promise."

"Sage…"

"No Jake…I need to go find him…please let me go." I looked at him, his eyes where as pained as they were last night.

"I love you Jake." I said as I kissed him and ran out the door.

I was driving until I saw the skid marks I the road from where I had stopped to chase Seth, what three days ago? Its amazing how much can happen, how many worlds flipped upside down at once, because of one person…one invitation. I pulled over on the side of the road and ran into the woods; I fallowed the path of broken and beaten trees until I reached the clearing. I looked around and saw him, he was awful looking, he was pale, shaky, and on his stomach, fits beating the ground.

"Seth? Seth its Sage…" I carefully inched towards him until I realized he wasn't shaking out of anger, he was crying and crying harder then I had ever seen someone cry before.

"OH MY GOD SETH!!!!" I said as I flopped down next to him and through my arms around him. He positioned himself into my arms and I sat there rocking back and forth in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

"Seth, oh Seth. I'm so sorry this is entirely my fault, if I didn't bring Alex over this wouldn't have happened…oh god Seth I'm so sorry."'

"Not your fault…would've met her anyway…don't blame you…not your fault" was all he managed to choke out between sobs.

"Oh Seth…" I started tearing up. I buried my face in his shoulder. Then I picked it up and kissed his hair and then his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Seth." He sniffed and then looked up at me.

"It's not your fault…I just have the worst luck you can have is all it is."

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

We looked into each other's eyes for a very long time, neither one of us moving. We were sitting in the clearing, I was on sitting on his lap, not like I do on Jake's, I was sideways. He looked down, back at me, down, and up at me again. Then he did something I never thought in a million years he would do…he kissed me…

**Hahahahahah! Once again a cliffhanger! Wow imma getting good at this…im staring to really like this story now…oh man did I do some major damage to this relationship…man I hate where this is going already…and fyi…I gave jake his middle name Stephanie Meyer never did.**

**Review if you wanna :)**


	16. SNOGGING

**Ahhhhhh! He kissed her! Lol read on to see what goes down!!!**

**::FROM LAST CHAPTER::**

"I'm so sorry Seth." He sniffed and then looked up at me.

"It's not your fault…I just have the worst luck you can have is all it is."

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

We looked into each other's eyes for a very long time, neither one of us moving. We were sitting in the clearing, I was on sitting on his lap, not like I do on Jake's, I was sideways. He looked down, back at me, down, and up at me again. Then he did something I never thought in a million years he would do…he kissed me…

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Sage POV—**

I froze as he became more involved in the kiss. Because I was sitting on him, he took advantage of it. He swung my legs around him and held the small of my back and the back of my neck. I wanted to pull away so badly but I was frozen and held by the incredible strength of a werewolf. I squirmed to try and get away from him…he took it the wrong way, and moaned. Then he flopped on top of me, I took advantage of the position change and shoved my knee into his crotch. That got his attention; he rolled off and whimpered in pain. Then his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Sa—Sage…I'm…I don't know what came over me…I…I'm sorry…I…I…" he stood up and started to run away.

"SETH CLEARWATER YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I screamed after him. He froze in place and slowly turned around. I stood up and marched to him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SETH!?!? YOU KNOW BETTER THEN ANYONE ALL THE SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH THESE PAST FEW DAYS!"

"I—I know Sage…I—I don't know what came over me…I…I…" he broke down again, he starting having full body tremors as he was crying. It didn't take long for me to melt my anger and comfort him.

"Awe Seth…I'm sorry…I know you're going through a hell of a lot too…I just…I just got Jake back I didn't want to lose him again…you saw what it did to me…"

"Don't blame you…I wasn't me…I was wrong…my fault not yours…I'm sorry…" he choked out.

"Seth…" I sighed as I held him waiting for the tremors to stop.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

It was about half an hour before Seth cried himself out…then he was just shaking. But that eventually stopped too, and when it did I suggested we go home.

"I can't…Jake…he'll kill me."

"I won't let him Seth…I promise."

"Okay…lead the way…"

The two of us walked out of the woods side by side all the way out. When we got to the car I checked my phone, 4 texts and 3 missed calls…yup you guessed it all from Jake.

Text 1: Sage? Where are you????

Text 2 : Sage????

Text 3 : Hellooo??????

Text 4: Sage where the hell are you!?!?!?

"Ugh…hold on Seth…"

_Ring…ring…ri—_"Sage?!? Are you okay?"

"Jake calm down…I'm fine. Seth and I had a little…erm…issue to sort out."

"Oh, okay…thank god…is everything okay?"

"Yup…as soon as I hang up we will be on our way home."

"Okay then…bye Sage I love you."

"Love you too Jake." –_click._

"Ugh…Jake is such a worrywart."

"Its only cause he loves you Sage."

"Yeah I know but still."

"Still what?"

"I don't know…I'd like some leeway."

"I guess…can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure go ahead."

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

The mome—

"No…" He changed the channel.

_it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G  
it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G  
in love_

there's nothi_ng wrong with it  
there's nothi—_

"What the hell?" he said as I giggled.

_Nowadays you can't be too sentimental_

_You best bet's a true baby blue Continental_

_Hot funk, cool punk, even if it's old junk_

_It's still rock and roll to me _

_Oh, it doesn't matter what they say in the pap—_

"Ugh…"

_And I__'m looking for the kind of girl that reminds me of my mother  
But its hard to find a girl with a viper tattooed on her tushy  
And how many girls do you know that can play the harmonica with their p****s?  
Like em easy and hot and sweet like a rice krispie treat, gee  
You know what I really want in a girl? Me_

"Finally…a good song!"

"What is this?"

"Three Point One Four by The Bloodhound Gang."

"Okay?"

_Women are like dog, doo, hear me through dont interrupt__,  
Its just the older that they are the easier they get to pick-up.  
Id fill the generation gap clean the cobwebs from her rafters,  
Old hens would rather put out than be put out to the pasture.  
No age just aint a gauge I like my girls like my cheese,  
Preferably for me fat-free american singles only.  
I want my next chick anorexic, the winner is the thinner,  
Wont have to take her skinny ass out to a fancy dinner._

"Hahaha man these guys are great!"

"See Sage I knew you'd like them!"

"Yeah I guess you just redeemed yourself for earlier." He looked down.

"Awe c'mon Seth I'm just kidding…"

"Yeah I know but still."

I was still looking at Seth when he screamed.

"SAGE LOOK OUT!!"

I whipped my head around just in time to see a Hummer 3 hurdling out of control at us. I swerved as I pounded the breaks; we swerved off to side of the road and into the woods.

**Uh oh!!! This cant be good…**

**And incase anyone is wondering the songs mentioned are…**

**Cry – Mandy Moore**

**In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make out – Whomping Willows **

**It's Still Rock and Roll to Me – Billy Joel**

**Three Point One Four – The Bloodhound Gang**

**Review if you wanna!!!**


	17. Aren't they cute?

**I've written this…the clearing and s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g all in one day….gotta love rainy days huh? Anywhoser here we gooo!!!**

**Sage POV—**

I couldn't function. I wanted to get up, find Seth, make sure the driver was okay. Oh man…and my car…my 2 SSIC…god it is gorgeous…I hope its okay…

"Sage? Sage? Oh my god! Sage!" I heard Seth's voice. Then I heard four beeps and Seth speaking.

"Hello?...Yes, um, I need an ambulance…or two…I am currently at the mile 97.6 marker on route 177…thank you, please hurry."

I felt a hand close around mine, "Oh god! Sage please stay with me…please…please…" Was the last thing I remembered.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Hello there son…why don't you step out for a moment…get a bite to eat or something."

I didn't recognize that voice…

"With all do respect doctor…I'm not going anywhere." Who was that…they sounded so familiar? Well whoever it was squeezed my hand….then I remembered…Seth…

"Is Seth…okay?" I whispered…I sounded awful.

"Sage? Oh god Sage thank god you okay!"

"Is…Seth okay?"

"Yeah Sage…he's asleep over there…he cried himself out." I opened my eyes and met the worried and pain filled eyes of my Jake.

"Jake…I'm sorry…"

"Its okay…your alright that's all that matters."

"How bad am I?"

"Broken leg, sprained wrist, and you banged your head pretty good."

"Ugh…I look like hell don't I?"

"Do you want me to be a good boyfriend or truthful…"

"Just say it."

"You look like you picked a fight with a bear…and lost."

"Ugh…where are Leah and Embry?"

"Leah couldn't bring herself to come here…so Embry stayed behind to help her out. Oh, and Alex is on her way here." I looked around the room…there was one couch and the chair Jake was on as seating.

"Where is she gunna sit?"

"With Seth." He said proudly. He got up and woke Seth up.

"Seth, Alex is gunna be here soon."

"Wh—what?"

"Alex…she is gunna come here to see Sage…soon."

"Oh! Okay…where will she sit?"

"With you…"

"Are…are you sure?"

"Yeah, just be as normal as possible okay?"

"Easy for you to say…" Seth muttered under his breath.

The door burst open as Jake sat down next to me again.

"Oh god! Sage!"

"Hey Alex…" I smiling, I was weak…but alive at least.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like Boris the spider by the end if his song…"

"Huh?"

"Jake can you explain?"

"In the song Boris is a Spider by the Who, Boris 'meets a sticky end' at the end of the song."

"Oh, so he dies?"

"Yup." I said.

"Oh! So you feel dead?"

"Yeah…"

"Awe Sage that must really—He—hey Seth…" Alex said blushing.

"You didn't tell me he'd be here!" She hissed at Jake. If only she knew Seth could here her.

"You didn't ask." Jake said with a shoulder shrug. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I sit on the bed?"

"I'd rather you didn't Alex…"

"Its okay…I'll just sit…"

"There's room over here…" Seth said very shyly.

"Okay." Alex said just as shyly.

As the day went on, we joked and laughed…or at least I tried to. As the day started to end, Alex had fallen asleep on Seth's shoulder and him on her head. Jake took a picture and sent it to Leah with the subject saying 'FOR YOUR EYES ONLY' that was smart…considering Embry had also imprinted on Alex.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah, Sage they are…"

Jake curled up next to me, as much as possible with out him putting to much pressure on the bed, and we all fell asleep.

**Okay, 11:41pm and im done 4 the day..3 chapters not bad eh? I liked what I wrote so far 2day…I cat wait until 2mroo…ttyt!!!**

**(ttyt = talk to you then)**

**Review if you wanna!!!**


	18. Kissing

**Hey guys….sorry I havnt updated in a while….ive been going through some emotional business and if I had written god knows how it would have turned out…seth and alex….i don't wanna no…..**

**Here we go!**

**Sage POV—**

When I woke up there was no Jake, just a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey babe!_

_Went to get food, I'll see you soon…don't miss me to much!_

_ Love you forever,_

_ Jake3333_

Awe…what a sweety! I rolled over and saw Alex and Seth still asleep so I decided to see if I could go back to sleep. As I started to doze off I heard them wake up, I froze, eyes shut and breathing even I laid there and listened in.

"Mmmmh…wh-what?" that was Alex.

"Hmm? Oh…um hey Alex…" Seth yawned.

"Hey Seth…um, how long do you think she'll be in here?"

"Broken leg, sprained wrist, and she banged her head pretty good…so I don't know…a week maybe…I'm no doctor. God I feel awful about this if I hadn't been messing with the radio…she wouldn't have—we wouldn't have—she…she…" he gasped and broke down.

"Oh Seth," I'm guessing she grabbed his hand…not good, "Its not your fault…even if Sage had been paying _one hundred percent_ of her attention to the road…this still would've happened. You can't blame yourself okay?"

"But Alex…its all my fault," there was a strain in his voice, yeah they were definitely touching in someway, "I just wish I hadn't run away, if I had this wouldn't have happened and Sage would be okay and she wou—" Why did he stop? Then I heard a slight moan…oh, that is why.

"Alex…" he whispered.

"Seth, I—I—I think I—love you." More kissing, great.

"Alex, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. And I will need to explain something to you when we get home with Sage okay?"

"Okay, just answer me one thing…"

"Anything."

"Will you—um—go out with me?"

"Yes Alex I will." More kissing, and a _very_ long pause.

"Hey guy—Oh! I…um…wow…sorry…"

"Oh…um…hey Jake…I…um…yeah…" wow…Seth was stuttering…this must be awkward. I decided that this would be a good opportunity to 'wake up'. So I took a deep breath, stretched my legs, and opened my eyes.

"Mmmh…Jake? Are you here?" he sat down

"I'm right here babe…and I got you something."

"You didn't have to get—" he pushed a bag of skittles at me, "EEEP!!!! Skittles? Awe you shouldn't have!"

"You can have them under one condition."

"What?"

"I get to kiss you when ever I want."

"Haha okay! Skittles?" I asked in an adorable voice.

"No, kiss first."

"Haha oka—" he kissed me sweetly. But then it became more passionate, and very quickly.

"Hemm hemm!"

"Shut up Seth, or shall I share with Sage what I walked in on?"

"Oh…um…no go on…"

"I thought so." So we kissed for a while, it was nice to feel his lips on mine. He kissed me carefully and sweetly. I rolled over.

"So Alex, what did I miss?"

"This." She said, smiled deviously, and made out with Seth, not a quick kiss. But an all out make out session.

"Damn Seth! I didn't know you had it in you!" Jake said. Seth just flipped him off and kept kissing Alex. They stopped just in time, as the stopped the doctor walked in.

"Hello kids, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

**YAY!!!!! ALEX AND SETH!!!! But whats the bad news…sorry I no it was short...well review if u wanna…and I might let u in =P**


	19. Power

**Heyyy! Okay look im sorry about the cliffhangers but it makes it easier to pick up on where I left of then rather starting from scratch**

**Sage POV—**

Jake jumped up. "What's the problem doc?"

"I'm afraid that Miss McGuire has Acute Epidural Hematoma."

"What is that! In English!" Jake was so frazzled.

"Well, its nothing life threatening yet, but surgery will be needed to make sure it stays this way."

"Will there be any side effects?"

"Well she might have seizures for the next two years and some memory loss."

"Seizures? Like constantly?"

"No, just every once and a while."

"Oh, okay."

"Miss," he said turning to me, "we will need to take you for a CT scan to locate the exact point of the bleeding so we don't cause any unnecessary symptoms, okay?"

"Mmh hmm" was all I _could_ say.

"Sage, pull out of this one okay? Please…I just got you back, I cant lose you again…not forever…"

"I will, I love you Jake."

"I love you too Sage." Then he turned to address the doctor. "What are her chances?"

"She is lucky, she will make it through the surgery okay."

"Are—are you sure?"

"Jake…he said I'll be okay…I'll be fine. I promise."

"I know Sage its just…well…I just got you back…and I…"

"I know Jake, and I love you too." I said, completing his thoughts. He sighed and squeezed my hand. I looked at him for a long moment, then turned to the doctor.

"Okay, lets get this over with."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Jake POV—**

I watched as the doc wheeled my other half down the hallway and away from me, I sank to the floor and banged my head against the wall.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn…it's not fair…not Sage…anyone but her…" I said as tears welled up in my eyes and slowly spilled over. As they continued to fall Leah and Embry walked in. Embry saw Alex and Seth, his knees buckled and he hit the floor.

"Oh my god Embry!" Leah cried as he hit the floor. Embry looked at Leah very oddly, like he was seen the sun for the first time…_oh shit…did he just? Nah…Leah already imprinted…impossible_… I thought. As the word imprint flooded through my mind Sage's face clouded my vision, and I lost all control, my tough guy façade was gone, I was crying so hard tremors rocked my body. Leah instinctively pulled me into her embrace, I cried into her shoulder for god knows how long.

"Sage should be going in now…" Alex said quietly. I had always liked her, she knew when she should and shouldn't say something. I sniffed, whipped my eyes, and straightened up.

"Where's the waiting room?"

"Down the hall, to the left." Seth said.

"Thanks" I said as I got up and started to leave. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around, and they were all standing.

"Jake…we're coming with you…" Alex spoke softly as she stepped forward and grabbed my hand and enclosed it in both of hers. "Through everything Jake, all the years we spent together…you should know that by now…" I bent over and hugger her tightly, but not to crush her, Seth would kill me if I did.

"Thanks Alex." I said as I set her down and took a long shaky breath. She looked at Seth who shook his head. Then she grabbed my hand and led me to the waiting room.

When we got there, there wasn't anyone in it—_lucky them­_—I sat down and Alex sat next to me with her hand on my knee. I couldn't look at her, she reminded me to much of Sage. I wanted more then anything to take Sage's place, I would gladly go under the knife if it meant Sage didn't have to. I'd take a bullet, a stabbing, and a train crash all in one day if it meant Sage didn't need to go under.

"Are you here for Sage McGuire?" a male voice said.

"Yes," Seth answered for me, "we all are. Why is there a problem?"

"No sir there isn't, I just am required to tell you that the surgery has begun and she has no long term damage caused by the accident, she just wont remember it, or about and hour or so before it." Seth sighed in relief. _Odd…I'll ask later_.

"She—she'll be okay then doc?" I asked quietly.

"If the surgery goes according to plan, then yes, other then the memory loss." I sighed in relief, she'll be okay. Alex squeezed my hand. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." I whispered. She just smiled and held me close. I heard Seth whine, so I let go of my only comfort. As I let go, all of the deepening depression crashed back onto me, I buckled over and sobbed.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**(still Jake's POV)**

It had been at least two and a half hours since Sage went under.

"McGuire?" the male nurse asked. We all stood up.

"The surgery will be finishing soon, all has gone according to plan, she will be absolutely fi—" The lights flickered and went out.

"Shit." Seth.

"What the?" Embry.

"Oh god!" Leah.

"The power!" Alex.

I stood in the dark, in a daze. I didn't need the light to know that without it, they wouldn't finish the surgery…and Sage could…could…

My face met the tile in the waiting room…

**Ahhhh!!!!!! Power-outage as Sage is under!!!**

**Oh jeez….**

**Review if u wanna**

**Love hearing from youz!!!**

**x3333**


	20. Three Days

**Hey guys! There really isn't much to say…so here we go!!!**

**=D**

**Jake POV—**

When I woke up I was in a bed and Leah and Embry were holding on to each other.

"Sage…where's Sage?" I asked my voice raspy.

"Jake!!" Leah called as she jumped onto the bed.

"Leah," I smiled at her, "Where is Sage?"

"Oh, she is in the next room over….Seth and Alex are in there…for obvious reasons…" she finished so quiet that I barely heard her, even _with_ the super hearing.

"Thanks" I said. Then I remembered what had gotten me in here…

_It had been at least two and a half hours since Sage went under._

"_McGuire?" the male nurse asked. We all stood up._

"_The surgery will be finishing soon, all has gone according to plan, she will be absolutely fi—" The lights flickered and went out._

"_Shit." Seth._

"_What the?" Embry._

"_Oh god!" Leah._

"_The power!" Alex._

_I stood in the dark, in a daze. I didn't need the light to know that without it, they wouldn't finish the surgery…and Sage could…could…_

_My face met the tile in the waiting room…_

"SAGE!! IS SHE OKAY?!? THE POWER! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?"

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Seth POV—**

"Seth, Seth wake up…the doctor is coming in soon." God her voice was angelic. I mean I feel bad that she chose me over Embry…I hope he'll find someone…

"Yeah, yeah okay," I said as I kissed her cheek. She giggled and blushed, "How is she?" I asked as the doctor walked in and said the same thing.

"No change since yesterday." Alex said, her breath caught so I squeezed her hand.

"I see…one more day and she has a very slim chance of waking up again."

"You—you mean like a coma?" I didn't look up at the doctor or Sage, although he sounded familiar.

"I'm afraid so…it has been three days you see. That power outage really didn't do her any good."

"We know." I snapped at the doctor. I decided to look up at him.

"Please keep a good eye on her and buzz if—Seth? Is that you?"

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Jake POV—**

"Well after the power went out you passed out or something…and it took five minuets for the back up generators to kick in…lightning hit the main source outside and—" I cut Embry off.

"What happened to Sage!!" I screamed and instantly regretted it, it hurt really badly.

"Jake…it's been three days, you've been waking up on and off and she hasn't woken up at all."

"Three days? I don't remember any of it."

"The doc said you wouldn't."

"That explains a lot…how is she though?"

"I'll go check." Leah said as she stood to leave, Embry looked crushed.

I waited till we were alone then I rolled over to face him.

"Embry…what has gotten into you lately?" he was silent.

"Embry?" still nothing, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

He took a deep breath, to calm himself I guess.

"It's Leah…" He said as he hung his head.

"What's Leah?" He picked his head up.

"I…I knew I liked her before…then I saw Alex…then her and Seth…then Leah…and now I don't see anything but her." _Oh frig…he did again…on Leah? _

"Embry, are you _sure_ you cant see anyone but Leah?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You…um…kinda deprinted and reprinted on Leah yester—three days ago…when you collapsed."

"I…wha…what?"

"Reprinted on Leah."

"Oh god……" he hung his head in his hands and shut down completely. _Shit…now look what I did._

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**Seth POV—**

"Ca—Carlisle?"

"Hello Seth…I'm sorry about your friend."

"I thought I smelled you."

"Smelled?" Alex asked very confused.

"He enjoys the sent of my cologne." She sniffed the air.

"Yes, it is quite lovely." We both smiled…humans. Just then Leah walked in.

"Seth, how is Sage do—Carlisle?" he chuckled.

"Hello Leah…I don't suppose the rest of your friends are here as well?"

"Well, Embry and Jake are in the next room over."

"Ah, I see."

"Um…Seth," Alex asked quietly, "I'm gunna go to the bathroom."

"Okay babe."

"Seth," Carlisle stared at me, "is that your—?" I cut him off.

"Yeah…she is…" I smiled to myself.

"Speaking of imprints…our neighbors are as well." We listened to Jake and Embry's conversation.

"_It's Leah…" _

"_What's Leah?"._

"_I…I knew I liked her before…then I saw Alex…then her and Seth…then Leah…and now I don't see anything but her."? _

"_Embry, are you sure you cant see anyone but Leah?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_You…um…kinda deprinted and reprinted on Leah yester—three days ago…when you collapsed."_

"_I…wha…what?"_

"_Reprinted on Leah." _

"_Oh god……"_

"Oh my god…" Leah said as she sat down, more like flopped, onto the couch.

"But I thought you had Joe, Leah." I asked.

"I do…I just…"

"What's going on?"

"Embry and I had imprinted on Alex…at the same time, she chose me. I guess Embry deprinted and reprinted on Leah."

"Is that possible?"

"I'll believe anything…" Leah said with her head in her hands.

We were silent as we waited for Alex to come back. I walked over to Sage's bed, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Sage I know I did this to you and I'm sorry…but please for Jake…pull out of this…wake up…he needs you Sage. For Jake's sake please pull out of this one…please…" I closed my eyes and put my head on our hands.

Her hand squeezed mine.

**Embry on Leah? Woah…I feel bad for him…never gets a break…poor Embry.**

**What do u think…Embry/Leah or Leah/Joe**

**Whats you vote?**

**Review and lemme know!!!!!**


	21. Doctor Fang!

**Hey guys…one more character to introduce…LEAH'S BOYFRIEND JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seth POV—**

"Sa-Sage?"

"Seth what is it?" Leah asked

"Sage open your eyes girl…c'mon…do it for Jake…" she did.

"OH MY GOD SAGE YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!" my sister and I said together.

"Well, Miss McGuire welcome back." She looked around the room.

"Jake…where's Jake?" God she sounds awful.

"He's in the next room over." Leah started.

"And I was just going over there to check on him…he should be fine by now."

Carlisle left the room and Leah's phone went off.

_I know you're feeling weird, but you should be happy  
You don't have a vagina, that would be crappy  
Because periods suck (and commas rule! )  
This is Sex Education, not grammar, fool!_

_When she gives you affection, you better wear protect—_

"Hello…hey!...seriously???....okay yeah I'll be right there!"

"Leah? Who was that?"

"Joe! Joe's here!"

"At the hospital?"

"Yeah why? Oh…Embry…" as she said that Embry walked into the room. They both stared at each other for a moment then Leah looked funny.

"I um…I'll be right back…" Embry sank to the floor.

"She's going for Joe isn't she?"

"Yeah…Embry I'm sorry…"

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Jake POV—**

"I…no…not Leah…" Embry was crushed.

"Hey…Embry its okay…it'll all work out in the end."

"Hello Jake, goo to see your up" the doctor said as he walked in.

"Doctor Fang!!"

"Haha yes, hello my favorite little space heater."

"How's Sage?"

"She's awake…and at your rate I'll discharge you in…..an hour."

"Thanks Fang!"

"Yeah, yeah. Embry, can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure." He walked out and looked at me before he left the room.

"Did he really imprint on Leah?"

"I hope not for his sake…but I think so."

"Awe…poor kid…"

"Yeah I know…I wish there was someway for her and Embry to be together…but Joe is in the picture…"

"I can take care of that."

"Haha thanks, but no thanks."

He chuckled and fiddled with a couple of the tubes and monitors.

"Call if you need anything."

"Will do Doc."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Seth POV—**

Leah walked back into the room, alone.

"Where's—" she cut me off

"I broke up with him…" she seemed in a daze. Embry immediately perked up.

"Why?" Sage sounded like sandpaper.

"Something seemed off about him." Then she looked up and Embry and she looked like she was glowing.

"Leah," I said, "can I talk to you?"

**BANG! And this chapter is O-V-E-R spells DONE! XD lol**

**Okayy and for those very few of you who are wondering Leah's ringtone is called Sex Ed Rocks by Smosh and I Set My Friends on Fire**

.com/watch?v=R_6ItxioUco

**^^the link^^**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!**

**Review if u wanna!!**

**=D**


	22. Her Realizations

**Thanks to everyone reviewed and helped with the plot line =]]**

**Okayyy….here we goooo!!!!!**

**Seth POV—**

"Uh..sure Seth…where you wanna talk?"

"The woods." I looked back at Sage and Embry, they both looked sad. Then Alex walked back into the room.

"Alex!"

"Hey Seth…where you going?"

"I'm gunna go for a walk with Leah, we need to talk, NOW."

"Oh okay." She leaned in to give my a hug and I kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and mouthed 'I'll miss you baby'. I mouthed back 'You too babe.'

Leah and I walked out of the room together and as soon as we were in the woods we phased.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Jake POV—**

Ugh…I wanna be outta here…this sucks. Where's that button. Oh wait I have an idea.

"Hey fang!" I said somewhat loudly.

A few minutes later he walked in. "Yes Jake?"

"Can I go?"

"Um…lemme check." He fiddled with the tubes, do-dads, and what-nots.

"Well?"

"Go to Sage Jake."

"Thanks Doc!" I pulled off all of the tubes and ran into the next room.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Seth POV—**

As we were running, she had images of Joe and Embry flickering back and forth, Embry had more pictures though.

"_Leah?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you…um…deprint on Joe?"_

"_I…I don't know"_

"_Well, why don't you show me what happened."_

"_Okay," _and the flashback began. _**(In Leah's POV)**_

_I walked out of the hospital and saw Joe's 2001 Saturn SC2, it so cute. I walked over to him, he pulled me in, and kissed me, something was off. I kept thinking about Embry, this isn't right. Why do I keep thinking of Embry when I should be thinking of Joe. This doesn't make sense; did I imprint on Embry and deprint on Joe? Ugh, this really sucks._

"_Leah? Are you okay?" he asked me. _

"_I…um… I don't know…" _

"_Baby, you know you can tell me anything." He looked worried._

_I…um… think we need some time apart?" _

"_Are you breaking up with me?" He cocked his head._

"_Yes, I think I am." _

"_Oh, well I am staying at the hotel half an hour from here, call me if you decide otherwise." He got in his car and drove away. From then I was in a daze, I walked back in to Sage's room._

The flash back ended.

"_Well Leah, do you want me to be honest, or nice?" I thought. _

"_Um… the honest please…" she thought back. _

"_Okay, honestly, I think that you imprinted on Embry after deprint in on Joe." She instantly got upset._

"_Unfortunately, Seth, I think you're right." We trotted back to the end of the forest, then phased, and walked back into the hospital. _

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Sage POV—**

"Oh Embry, I am so sorry."

"For what it's not your fault I have rotten luck." He said half smiling.

"I think that Leah imprinted on you too, by the way she was looking at you, it was like watching Jake a look at me." I told him to hold.

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely." Just then Jake walked in.

"Oh my god! Jake! How are you feeling?"

"Hahaha, I should be asking you the same thing." I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. He bent down to give me a hug, and I kissed him on the cheek. _God I love him so much. _

"I love you Sage." He looked at me with his eyes sparkling.

"It's like you read in my mind, I was thinking of the same thing." I said with a smile.

Embry whined in the corner.

"Oh, sorry, Embry, I didn't see you there." Jake said.

"It's okay." Just then Seth and Leah walked back into my room.

"Embry!" Leah exclaimed. She ran over to him, sat on his lap, and kissed him.

**Aweeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Isn't that adorable?**

**LOL **

**Review if you want to it's not that that's OK **

**Talk to you soon **

**x33333 **


	23. Puppies

**Wow…amazing, on chapter 6 I wanted to end this…man am I happy I didn't…this is soooooooo much fun!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Leah POV—**

I kissed him more passionately then I had EVER kissed Joe —_god this is so weird— _he was shocked and still at first but then he _actually_ kissed me back. My heart was flying a mile-a-minute, I'm sure Alex and Sage could hear it loud and clear. I pulled back and looked into his eyes they were the deepest chocolate I had seen them since…well God knows when. Then I smiled at him and slipped off his lap.

"EWWWW!!! Leah! Bad dog, you know you cant do that! He's four years younger then you!!"

"Shut up you little twerp!" I said to Seth and I kissed Embry again until I heard gagging in the background. I turned around and saw Jake faking throwing up.

"Welcome to my world with you and Sage…even if I'm not there when it happens I get the instant replay when you're a wolf!"

"A wha—what?" _Shit…I forgot…Alex doesn't know._

"Alex…can we talk?"

"Um…yeah sure."

They left the room together.

**Seth POV—**

"Where are we gunna go?"

"Is your house okay? Cause well, I'm staying at the Black's."

"Oh…um yeah sure…" she seemed scared.

We walked to the car, got in, and I started towards her house.

"Alex, honey, I wont hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I did ANYTHING to hurt you…"

"I know Seth its just…"

"You're scared, and have every right to be."

"I'm not scared of you…I'm scared of not knowing…scared of not being good enough…"

"Oh god Alex…if only I could show you what you mean to me, then maybe you'll understand how absolutely perfect you are­ and how you're too good for me…"

"Seth I am not too go--"

"Alex please…yes you, you Alex Marie, are way too good for me."

"I'm not going to argue with you Seth."

"Good."

It became quiet, and quickly awkward. So I turned on the radio and Always by Blink 182 came on.

_So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
(Come on let me hold you) Touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying

She began singing, and even though she couldn't carry a tune, she sounded angelic.

We got to her house and walked inside, she led the way up into her bedroom. This was a big moment for me, the first time I'm alone, I mean really alone with her. Not only that, but we're in her _bedroom_.

She sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her. I slowly walked over and gently sat down next her. She took my hand and looked at me, she looked like she was going to cry, so I pulled her into a hug.

"Seth, what did Leah mean by 'when you're a wolf'?"

"Alex…um well…Jake, Embry, Leah, and I are from La Push. And…well…our ancestors were spirit warriors, or shape shifters. That is hereditary, so all of us can shape shift into wolves. When we do we can hear and see all the thoughts of everyone else in the pack. There are more of us at home, which is why we are do tall and built, its for when we phase,"

"Oh…okay. But how do I fin in?"

"Well…when we find our soul-mate…we do something called imprinting, its when…well…gravity shifts, I guess you can say. Its like the world doesn't hold us anymore…just that one person who was made for us and only us, our other half. For Jake its Sage, for Leah its Embry, and for me its—"

"Me?" she barely whispered.

"Yeah Alex, its you…which is why you felt so strongly for _both_ Embry and I…we had both imprinted on you. But, when you chose me, Embry deprinted and reprinted on Leah. When Leah realized it, she did the same thing…from Joe to Embry…" I trailed off

"But why…was I made for _both_ of you?"

"Well, what we think is that because Embry and I are so similar, we shared the same imprinting…standards, I guess you could say. And like I said, you chose _your_ other half by choosing me. You're my perfect match Alex."

"So…I…I'm your soul mate?" God this was too cute, she was so adorable when she was confused and flustered.

"Yeah, Alex…you're my one and only." She smiled and started tearing up. She looked up at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed her back but she soon deepened it. Her _human_ lungs an out of air faster then mine so she pulled back to catch her breath.

"I love you Seth."

"I love you too."

"Um…Seth, I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Does this mean our kids will be like…puppies?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see now wont we."

"For you? I can wait." She said as she smiled and kissed me hard on the lips.

**THE END!!!**

**Of this chapter lol**

**Well it is 1:00Am and I am going to bed…see youz 2mro!!!**

**Er…later I guess**

**Review if u wanna ;D**


	24. Going To Visit?

**Hey guys…sorry I haven't updated in a while…ive had a shyt load of biology homework…I hate being in honors =[ **

**Lol**

**Sage POV—**

"Man, I'm such a retard…I can't believe I totally forgot she didn't know…" Leah said as she hung her head in her hands. Embry put his arm around her cautiously; Leah pulled herself into his side. Just seeing them together made me so happy, everyone is finally happy…and whole. I barely heard Embry whisper to her…the light in his eyes when he looked at her, god, when I saw him look at her it wasn't in lust or want or desire…pure love. I _knew_ that was people look for, spend their entire life looking for in that Mr./Mrs. Right, and Alex, Leah, and I got handed to us, no searching necessary. I felt guilty, all those girls, getting their heart broken trying to find a guy that wants something more then sex, more then a one night stand. But trying to find a guy like that now-a-days, ha, nearly impossible. But, even though we have our soul mates picked out for us, they still slip up and act like a normal teenage boy. They will moan when kissing gets intense, get mad when you change the 'big game' to put on QVC or something, but as soon as they do, they apologize for it. _Although, I've made Jake stop apologizing for the kissing._

Then Doctor Cullen came into my room.

"Hey Carlisle!" Jake, Leah, and Embry said together.

"Hey kids, how are you feeling Sage?"

"Eh…I could be better…my leg itches."

"They always do when you cant reach it." I smiled.

"So…um…how much longer am I in here for?"

"We want to monitor you today and tonight, if you pass by flying colors, we will discharge you tomorrow." Leah and I squealed.

"But, you will be on crutches, so no physical activity what-so-ever." He glanced at Jake, we both blushed pretty sure of _where_ he was going with that comment.

"Its…erm…not like that Carlisle." Jake said.

"I know…I'm just messing around."

"So, tomorrow then?" Leah asked

"Most likely," he looked up at her and saw her and Embry, "Well, congrats you two…about time you two got together."

"Very funny." Embry said with a scowl.

"You should all come back to visit. I'm sure Mrs. Clearwater would love to meet the young woman responsible for finding and getting _both_ her children with their soul mates."

"Really," I turned toward Leah, "would your mom wanna meet me?"

"YES!!! When your outta here, we should all go to visit. And we can meet your family in Port Angeles." She finished addressing Carlisle.

"That sounds like a plan. And Bella misses you Jake…but she…isn't the same as she was before…"

"WHAT? Ed—he didn't…"

"Not by his choice…a blonde vam—villain attacked her, Edward did what he could to save her…were just hoping it works out." Jake looked torn.

"Well…you'll let us know when she is…acceptable for visits?" Leah asked.

"Yes, when it is safe for her…I will call you"

"Who—who's Bella?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Well, she is the reason Jake moved back here…she led him on then broke him in two." Carlisle said, "It wasn't intentional…it was partially Edward's fault too. But she is the reason that you two are together."

"Well, I guess I owe her a flip out and a thank you."

"Yeah I guess so. Well, I'll leave you kids alone now."

"Bye." Leah.

"See ya!" Jake.

"Thanks" Me.

"Bye…" Embry.

"When are Seth and Alex getting back?" Leah asked.

"Um…I don't know I'll text her."

'_hey alex where r u?'_

'_were coming back now'_

'_its been an hour and a half!'_

'_o!! really?'_

'_yeah…what were you doin?'_

'_il…uh…tell you later'_

**What do you think Alex and Seth did???**

**Lemme no n review!!!**

**(sorry I no its short)**


	25. Dont Be Silly Wrap Your Willy

**Umm…yeah I ran into a friend from back in the day…which was a Wednesday by the way ;D lol**

**Here we goooooooo**

**Sage POV—**

My mouth dropped open. _No, they didn't…did they? We're going into our junior year in what…2 weeks?_

"Well?" Leah said.

"They…uh…they're on their way back."

"Where did they go?"

"They…went for a walk."

"Oh, okay."

Jake took my hand and we just stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were so warm and pleasant, as I looked into them I felt like I was looking into his soul. Yet, all I could see in his eyes was love, happiness, and…me.

"Sage?"

"Yeah Embry?"

"Do you mind if Leah and I step out for—"

"Haha no go ahead…you two kids have fun."

"But don't be silly, wrap your willy!

"Jake!" Everyone said together.

"Haha I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Chill Leah."

"C'mon." And with that, they left, leaving me and Jake together in this room, alone.

"Sage?"

"Yeah?"

"When you first came over that one night…to play 7 minutes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What were you thinking…that whole night?"

"Well…when I first drew your name…all those feelings I had bottled up for all those years came rushing back to me. Then, when you kissed me…dear god, it was like I was filled with one million sparklers that were going off all over me, my entire person was tingling. That was when I knew, I needed to be with you, no matter what…I needed you in my life as more then a neighbor, as more then a friend, as a—" He kissed me slowly and softly then pulled back.

"Sage, every night I dreamt of you or something that reminded me of you, it was torture for the longest time. And I tried replacing you with Bella, big mistake, but even though she brought me back to you. I used to think that I needed something to push your memories away, but it turns out all I ever need is right beside me." He smiled and kissed me. God kissing him was so natural, it was like breathing, effortless and easy, a second nature thing, no thinking required. As I kissed him, he started moving himself onto the bed and as he did Alex and Seth walked in, Jake fell off the bed as the door startled him.

"Oh! Hey there guys." I bubbly asked.

"How was your walk?" Jake asked. They looked at each other and realized I had covered for them.

"It was great." Seth said smiling, Sage smiled in agreement.

"Jake, Seth, can you leave us please? Out of your supernatural earshot would be nice too." They chuckled, Jake kissed my forehead, and they left.

"What did you two do?"

"Well…," she told me her flashback.

"_After we left I asked him, "Where are we gunna go?"_

"_Is your house okay? Cause well, I'm staying at the Black's."_

"_Oh…um yeah sure…" I said._

_We walked to the car, got in, and we started towards my house._

"_Alex, honey, I wont hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I did ANYTHING to hurt you…"_

"_I know Seth its just…" I didn't know what to say_

"_You're scared, and have every right to be." If only he knew…_

"_I'm not scared of you…I'm scared of not knowing…scared of not being good enough…"_

"_Oh god Alex…if only I could show you what you mean to me, then maybe you'll understand how absolutely perfect you are­ and how you're too good for me…"_

"_Seth I am not too go--"_

"_Alex please…yes you, you Alex Marie, are way too good for me."_

"_I'm not going to argue with you Seth."_

"_Good."_

_It became quiet, and quickly awkward. So I turned on the radio and Always by Blink 182 came on._

_We got to my house and walked inside, I led the way up into my bedroom. Man, I hope he doesn't get weirded out…that would suck, although, this is the first time we are really alone._

_I sat down on my bed and patted the space next to me. He slowly walked over and gently sat down next me. I took his hand and looked at him, I was scared of losing him, and I was about to cry, he pulled me into a hug._

"_Seth, what did Leah mean by 'when you're a wolf'?" I asked half wondering if I wanted to know._

"_Alex…um well…Jake, Embry, Leah, and I are from La Push. And…well…our ancestors were spirit warriors, or shape shifters. That is hereditary, so all of us can shape shift into wolves. When we do we can hear and see all the thoughts of everyone else in the pack. There are more of us at home, which is why we are do tall and built, its for when we phase,"_

"_Oh…okay. But how do I fit in?"_

"_Well…when we find our soul-mate…we do something called imprinting, its when…well…gravity shifts, I guess you can say. Its like the world doesn't hold us anymore…just that one person who was made for us and only us, our other half. For Jake its Sage, for Leah its Embry, and for me its—"_

"_Me?" I barely whispered._

"_Yeah Alex, its you…which is why you felt so strongly for both Embry and I…we had both imprinted on you. But, when you chose me, Embry deprinted and reprinted on Leah. When Leah realized it, she did the same thing…from Joe to Embry…" He trailed off_

"_But why…was I made for both of you?" I am so not following_

"_Well, what we think is that because Embry and I are so similar, we shared the same imprinting…standards, I guess you could say. And like I said, you chose your other half by choosing me. You're my perfect match Alex."_

"_So…I…I'm your soul mate?" Could I really be __**his**__ soul mate?_

"_Yeah, Alex…you're my one and only." I smiled and started tearing up. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back but I soon deepened it. I pulled back to catch my breath._

"_I love you Seth."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Um…Seth, I have one more question."_

"_Shoot."_

"_Does this mean our kids will be like…puppies?"_

"_I guess we'll have to wait and see now wont we."_

"_For you? I can wait." I said as I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. And before I knew it he was pulling on my shirt as I was on his. The next god knows how many minutes were filled with passion, love, and the occasional pain…but I was happy I did it, we did it."_

"Awe Alex! Congrats! But…um…did you guys…well…protect yourselves?"

"Shit!"

**Okay! We are done this one.**

**Next up ASAP**

**Review if ya wanna!!!!**


	26. Moving Out

**Heyyy guyss….sorry about the wait…my 15****th**** bday just past and ive had some…boy issues…I don't think i will ever be able to have a guy friend with out everyone thinking me n him are going out….but anyway…heres the next chapter…26 I think now….wow**

**20 chapters ago I was struggling for ideas…**

**And thanks to BellsOfPeace for helping me with the story line!**

**Sage POV—**

"You didn't?"

"Shit, shit, shit! No we didn't we kinda…"

"Got lost it the heat of the moment?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…um…when are you do next?"

"In two weeks."

"Oh…okay…well…just wait it out and see what happens."

"But, what if I do get…pregnant?"

"Well, you'll never have to worry about him leaving you."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Jake POV—**

"Soooo…"

"What?" he looked ashamed.

"An hour and a half walk? C'mon who do you think you're fooling."

"Fine so what? Me and Alex did it? Who cares?"

"Um maybe she will when she gets pregnant!"

"What are you talking about we—SHIT!"

"Oh man! I was just kidding! Holy shit! What are you gunna do if she does?"

"Well I cant leave her even if I wanted to…she's my imprint 'member?"

"I know but I mean…what about if her parents get mad and like kick her out or something?"

"Well then…I'll take her with me…back to mom."

"You think she'd take it okay?"

"At some point yeah…at first I don't know…" I put my arm around him and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"It'll be okay." I said into his shoulder, since when did he get so tall?

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Sage POV—**

She had been crying for a good hour before Seth and Jake got back. As they walked in Seth's eyes fell to the floor, he didn't look at anyone. He sat next to Alex but didn't touch her. She took his hand and looked at him, "Seth I still love you and always will…even if we do end up with a junior." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They are going to be okay…a child or not, they will be okay. But I wonder how her dad will take it…he is uber strict. Yeah he probably wont take it to well…

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**Sage POV—**

Jake and I were up in my room…he and I have been close since I got out of the hospital. Doctor Cullen or Carlisle has told me a lot about his family, and this Bella person is okay now. Whatever treatment he had her on worked perfectly. Jake seemed happy about that, yet sad too…but I'll meet her in due time I'm sure.

My phone rang, well buzzed, its was on vibrate, Alex was calling me.

"Hey…oh my god!...don—don't worry! Jake and I will be right over!...calm down were on our way."

I hung up the phone and started running out my door.

"Sage? What's going on?"

"Her dad made her choose…and abortion or get out…she ran to your house. Her and Seth are leaving for La Push now."

"We should all go…I'll pack your things really quick…I have a suitcase already packed…I was gunna take you this weekend."

"Okay! Thanks Jake!" and with that I was down the stairs and out the door. I ran to Jake's house and found Alex in the living room in Seth's arms.

"Oh Alex!" I said as I collapsed next to her and cried. It wasn't fair, she was so young, her dad shouldn't make her choose love or a home. That was so unfair I swear if he only knew how strong her feelings are for Seth and his for her, then he would look at things differently…but its to late now.

"Okay guys lets go. Sage I told your parents well be gone for a week and packed clothed enough for that time period."

"Thanks Jake." We all stood up, filed into Billy's minivan, and drove all the way back to La Push.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**Sage POV—**

I was unpacking my clothes in Leah's room when Sue walked in.

"Sage, dear can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing." She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Did Seth imprint on Alex before—"

"Of course! He and Embry actually imprinted on her at the same time…but when she chose Seth, Embry deprinted and reprinted on Leah. Then Leah did the same to Joe, then reprinted on Embry."

"Oh okay thank you, I was making sure he wasn't feeling bad."

"Oh no…are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course…and I'll home school her as well…so she can rejoin your school for senior year."

"OH MY GOD!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!"

"It's the least I can do for the bearer of my grandchild or children…I guess well wait and see."

"Haha I guess your righ—ahh!" Jake scooped me up and carried me out of the room and out of the house.

"Jake where the HELL are we going?"

"I want to show you the beach."

"Ugh…now?"

"Yes now. The sun will be setting soon…and tomorrow we're going to see the Cullen's."

"Okay…can I walk?"

"Nope." And he started running through the woods. There was a good fifteen minutes where all I saw a big green blur. So I shut my eyes.

The next thing I knew Jake was sitting me down.

"We're here Sage." I opened my eyes. It was breathtaking the way the colors reflected off the water and wet sand…god it was gorgeous.

"Oh wow…Jake its…"

"Amazing? Breathtaking? Gorgeous? Like nothing you've ever seen before?"

"E. all of the above." He chuckled at my comment then pulled me into his side, wrapped his arm around me and intertwined his fingers with mine.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The sun beat down on my face. What? it was setting the last time I remember it…awe damn…we slept on the beach. I woke Jake up, and not letting go of my hand he sat up and pulled me into a 'good morning' hug then he stiffened and stood up quickly.

"Jake what is it?"

"Get out of here Sage." He growled dangerously.

"Jake what is going on?" I asked instantly worried.

"SAGE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" And with that, right in front of me, he exploded out of his clothes and into his wolf form. He crouched down as a growl ripped through his chest. I fallowed where his head pointed, when I saw a tall man…no teenager, older teenager? He had red eyes and was ghostly white. But, there was something else about him that was off…other then his eyes, looks and the way walked…he was…sparkling? That doesn't seem right. And he seemed so familiar.

"I'm not going to hurt her Jake." The man said

"No, I'm not going anywhere." _Woah…it seems like he is reading his mind._

"Why, dearest I am." _What?_ _He…he reads minds? How does he know Jake?_

"Well, you see Jake and I go way back…and you helped my woman get stolen from me…so I think I might just take you from him…so he knows how it feels."

_What? How does he…wait…how will he take me away from Jake?_

"Well you see, when I restrain this mutt, I will chase you down and drink your blood…I haven't hunted in a while you see."

"You think I care about the treaty mutt? I was not part of it! No one will know about this."

"But wait! Who did I help steal from you?"

"Leah."

"Oh my god…Joe?"

"Yes darling it is me…now run away as I tie down the dog so he can watch as I kill you."

"JAKE!!!" I yelled as Joe lunged at him.

**DONE!!!!**

**Well for now anyway…imma right 2mro if I dnt havva lotta homework**

**Thanks much to EVERYONE who read and reviews**

**N 4 ppl who just read…I LOVE hearing from ya…do right!**

**Look forward to the comments**

**Love ya!**

**x3**


	27. Ruff Ruff!

**Sorry it took so long to post this…I had some guy problems…one is giving me mixed signals the other said hes in love with me….but anyway**

**Imma be skipping some periods of time in this chapter to get things moving…just an FYI**

**Here we gooooo =]]]]]]]**

**Sage POV—**

Jake dodged it just in time. _What happened to him?_

"Good question Sage." He said as he pinned Jake against a tree. He told me the story as he effortlessly wrestled with Jake.

"_I was on my way back from the hospital when I realized that I wasn't getting Leah back so I took a drive into the woods and parked the car. I got out and walked into the woods when a sparkling man approached me._

'_You look lost…let me help you.'_

'_N—no really I'm okay'_

'_Here, please allow me.' that is when he bent in and bit my neck. He just left me there in the woods…it was awful. My entire body burned and everything was black. After god knows how long I woke up and was sparkling too. I was angry about Leah so I punched the nearest tree, snapping it like a twig."_

He and Jake had been fighting a good 15 minutes…Jake was getting tired I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"_So I continued on back to La Push waiting for her to return, but when she did it was with Embry. I knew then this was _**your**_ fault, and _**you**_ must pay."_

_Oh my god…I'm really gunna die…_

"Yes you are because you see with me taking your life not only do I get my fill of blood _and_ revenge, I also get the satisfaction of watching Jake go through I am…but he will never find another like you and will stay miserable. It's a two-for-one deal really."

"You're sick!" I spat at him.

"And what is your point? I can easily bite this…_mutt_ and kill him like that! But I do love a good game." He said as he punched Jake's back and a blood-curdling crack sounded.

"JAKE!!!" I screamed as he crumpled to the floor. I ran to him as he shifted back to his human form…he was all twisted and bent in different angles nobody should be. I found his phone and pushed and number three and Bells =^.^= showed up on screen. I pushed mute so there would be no sound coming out just them hearing it. The entire time I kept thinking _'Will he be okay? Oh my god!!' _and things of that nature.

"Now darling…on to you." He smiled deviously and walked human pace to me.

"Please Joe…it doesn't need to be this way…"

"Oh but it does…" he said taking quicker paces toward me. He jumped and I ducked, dodging his attack as I stood up the wind whorled around me and all of the Cullen's (I'm assuming) were on top of Joe…ripping him apart. I returned my attention to Jake…he looked…oh god. Carlisle was standing over him and snapping Jake's back, back into place. The sound made me gag a few times.

I sat with my head in my knees and rocking back and forth.

"He'll be okay…he always is." I looked up and saw a beautiful woman looking at me…although she looked no older then me. Her hair was brown and curly, her skin was flawless, and her eyes golden brown.

"Who—"

"Bella…you must be Sage."

"Yeah, so you're Bella. How are you feeling, I heard about your accident?"

"Oh me? I'm fine."

"That's good…" I wasn't even paying attention to anything. I felt and ice-cold hand on my shoulder, I barely flinched.

"Jake will be fine, he always has been…I know he'll pull outta this. You just need to be with him every step of the way."

"Mhm…"

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Sage POV—**

I woke up in the living room of the Clearwater's, I looked around and saw Leah.

"Leah! Where's Jake?"

"Good morning to you too…he's in Seth's room. Seth and Embry are out…they can't look at him…"

"Thanks…" I walked down the hallway to Seth's room, opened the door and saw Bella holding Jake's hand and someone else holding hers…god he was gorgeous. He smiled.

Bella looked up.

"G'morning Sage."

"To you too…"

"C'mon Edward lets go." They rose and walked out hand-in-hand.

"Jake?"

"Hey babe." He said weakly as he smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He chuckled, "Ow…"

"Oh Jake…"

"Don't say it Sage…just come here," he motioned to the empty space on the bed, "and sleep."

"But I just woke up Jake."

"Humor me?"

"Fine…" I crawled into bed with him and dozed off.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Yes Dad I'm fine really…and Jake is doing better, he's almost completely healed. I can?! Oh thank you so much Daddy!!!" I hung up the phone and ran to Jake's room.

"Hey Jake guess what!"

"What?" he said rolling over. Now Jake is just very sore but the bones are okay.

"I can stay here till your COMPLETELY okay!"

"You can?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I went to give Jake a hug, he winced. "Sorry!"

"Its okay."

"Maybe this is better." I said as I leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. As I did, he grabbed a hold of my neck and my waist and positioned me on top of him. And he kissed me, we hadn't kissed all week because I didn't want to hurt him, all I did was hold his hand, so I bet you can guess how the kiss went.

Leah opened the door then yelled, "MY EYES!! THEY'RE BURNING!!"

Jake and I separated and started laughing hysterically. Leah joined in the laughter. Then Jake winced under me.

"Oh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just can't laugh to much…it kinda hurts after a while."

"Oh, okay." I went to go get off of Jake, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're not going anywhere Sage." I smiled at him and out my head back down on his chest.

"Good girl."

"Ruff ruff." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled at me and chuckled. Leah made a fake puking sound.

"If I watch this any longer I'm gunna get sick."

"If I look at your face anymore I'm gunna be sick too." Jake said as he stuck his tongue out at Leah.

"I'll kick your ass once you're not crippled anymore."

"I can't wait to see you try." He said then kissed me softly, I smiled up at him. I really cannot believe that he is all mine. I remember growing up with him and never being able to close my eyes without seeing him. I thought of him every night, and when we got phones, we texted every night till about 12-o-clock, but the hours grew later with age. In 8th grade, Jakes last year here, we talked constantly, whether in school, the bus, at home, or in our own beds texting until 2 or 3 in the morning. Then wake up and text each other ASAP so we were talking for about 19 hours in a day, and that is A LOT.

"Sage?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to take a walk."

"Oh, sorry…yeah sure. Where to?"

"The Beach?"

**Thanks so much for sticking with me on this guys I love youz!**

**28 will be up asap**

**Review if u wanna**

**xoxo**


	28. The Sunset

**Hey like I said before I know its been soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo damn long since ive updated and im sooooooooooooo sorry…**

**Anyway here we go!**

**Sage POV—**

"Are…are you sure?"

"Absolutly…its getting late and I wanna watch the sunset with you."

I really cant believe he is mine…I mean its quite cliché really. Best friends turned lovers…we're so unoriginal. But, to be completely honest…I wouldn't have it any other way. When he talks to me I'm always smiling, he says something sweet and I blush, and when he says he loves me…my heart flies, its like something I've never felt before. He IS my other half and not now, not ever, can I give him up…he IS my oxygen…I cant live without him…

"Okay." I sighed, "I'll go to the beach with you, but I AM driving us there and back."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because Carlisle said no running or shifting!"

"But, but" I gave him a look. "Fine" he grumped.

I kissed his nose. Leah gagged again. I smiled wickedly and kissed Jake…hard. He instantly got into it. I heard Leah leave and so did Jake, it got really intense really quick. I heard him moan and stiffen a bit under me…I smiled a bit into the kiss. He pulled back.

"What?"

"Your um…morning wood…is back…" he stiffened and blushed.

"Sorry…its been a while…"

"Don't worry about it." I said as I kissed his nose. "Now get up, we've gotta sunset to watch."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

(Time to change it up =P)

**Jake POV—**

We walked along the jetty and sat at the end. Her smell was swirling around me it was intoxicating. Seeing the way she looked into the ocean, she looked at ease, finally peaceful. The same way she looks in the woods. Or the way she looks in my arms…how I ended up getting someone so amazingly perfect I'll never know, and I'm perfectly okay with that. I feel kinda bad for everyone else, I mean, people spend their _entire_ lives looking for that special someone. Not us, we have ours assigned to us the moment we see them, which in this case…was _**AMAZING**_. Sage is my other half, I'm smart and coordinated. Sage, well she is the klutzy, ditzy side I never knew I needed until I met her, until I knew what love is…it's the constant need to be with them, and when they leave, it feels like you lose part of yourself, you feel incomplete. Love is a comfortable silence when its just you and her/him, there is no need for words, all you do is listen to each other's heartbeat and you know everything the other is thinking.

"I love you too Jake."

I looked down at her, "But I didn't—"

"You were thinking it." I smiled, so did she.

Like it is now, her in my arms, she has a permanent smile and blush with me. I remember how it was when we were younger, she had been hurt a lot. So she built up walls and shut everyone out, shut me out. We don't talk about it much, but it got to the point where she constantly looked sad, I couldn't take it anymore, I forced my way through all her walls, forced my way into her life again. The next time I saw her, I told her to let it all out, to cry to me…she did. Even minutes after she stopped crying, she looked happy…then I grabbed her hand and saw something I hadn't seen in forever, a smile…a genuine smile. Then a little after that, her laugh, even back then, it sounded angelic.

I had a sudden urge to kiss her so I put my head next to hers, and she turned her face to me (her little way of saying she wants to kiss me). I dipped my head and kissed her lightly on the lips, as I pulled back she went back in, she wasn't gunna let me off so easily. So I went back in for more kissing.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Sage POV—**

He kissed me again and I knew I was going to get my way. We started kissing slowly at first, then I noticed his bottom lip was a little dry, so I licked it a little bit. I heard him gasp very lowly, then he opened his mouth and we started making out. We went from making out to frenching and back for god knows how long, then he went from my mouth to my neck, he knows it's a soft spot of mine. Then came back to lips, I was more into it this time, so naturally, he got into it to. I switched my position from next to him to on his lap; he moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put a hand on his face and one I tangled in his hair, he leaned us back so he was holding himself above me. He never laid down on me like I did him; maybe it was a fear of crushing me or him wanting to be respectful of my body. After all this time we've been together and kissing…he had never touched me anywhere other then my legs and waist, and he has had plenty of opportunities to move forward but he hasn't moved lower the my waist and higher then my underwire…and he pulled away as soon as he hit it. That was going to change today, I grabbed his hand and guided it upward to where I wanted it, and like everything else he does, he did it perfectly; a born natural.

**OH MY GOD…IM SOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG TO GET UP!**

**I was grounded, sick, studying, grounded and god knows what else…but im back into the writing and more will be up asap**

**Oh? Did I mention I had writers block?**

**Yeah I did…but were all good now**


	29. Good news yall

Hey there guys,

Im done with this story but I have started a new one, and this one I can roll with.

Major childhood flashback. POKEMON 3

heres the link to ch1 =]

.net/s/6355467/1/A_Drink_Memories_and_Regrets

love you all!


End file.
